Alpha's mate
by Chellelove
Summary: Jacob is the only one who knew who the real Leah was, but when he get's hurt protecting her the rest of the pack finilly see who the real Leah is and how much she means to the real alpha
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going ahead and start this story, this is going to be my third that's still in progress, and I may not get them all updated everyday cause I just found out that I'm going to have a lot going on, but I'm going to try. this is a Leah and Jacob story, it takes place at the end of eclipse.**

**I do not own twilight, I'm just borrowing some of the characters.**

Prologue

Jacob POV

How could she, I put her together when that monster left her, I've protected her, hell I've even fought with my pack brothers over her, but she still keeps picking him over me. Hell the only on in my pack that understands me and doesn't give me hell over Bella is Leah.

Leah and I fight in front of the others, she's mean to me, and she gives me more hell than anyone else in the pack but that's only a front. Leah has become my best friend. When I'm not around Bella I'm with Leah, hell she's even held me whenever I've cried over Bella. I don't care what my pack brothers say Leah isn't a bitch, she just acts like one so that she doesn't get hurt again.

I think of all this as I leave Bella to go fight the newborn's, yet again Bella has taken my heart and stomped on it, I'm starting to see what Leah has been trying to tell my all along, Bella is just using me and I've let her. I have more on my mind but I can't think about this now, my pack brothers and sister need me to get to the clearing so that I can protect the selfish human and her precious leeches.

I get to the clearing as the newborns arrive and I fight along side my brethren and the Cullen's until the newborns are all destroyed. After the fight is over I check to see the damage, the Cullen's are all alive, and Edward has returned with Bella. All of my pack brothers are alive, and then I see Leah, she's looking at me and I know she knows I'm hurt, hell she just knows me that well, and that's when she notices the newborn we had missed come out. She attacks, but he still get the advantage. I didn't even think all I knew is if I lost Leah I'd have no one left and I couldn't let it happen so I attacked. Before I knew it I had changed back and half of my body was in horrible pain. As I lay in pain I noticed that my pack and Bella were running to me. I hear Leah scream the she had the vampire, so I said the only thing I could think of, " couldn't loose you Lee", then everything went black.

**So there's the prologue, hope you enjoy it, Please review**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say that I'm glad everyone likes this story and When one door closed a better one opened so much. I'd like to thank GothChiq80, bad-princess400, TwilightCrazyAssBitch, FantasyLover74, XVampirexkissesx23, MusicFantic89, alleka, alissa21, ABarbieStory, beckychelle, SnoopyLautnerCrawford, TheDarkeningHeat, powerrangers339, 19ADHD96, hgmsnoopy, latina-pr, BabeRuthless1985, AllieBlack16, deviocity, and all the people who like my stories. Well this is my third update in a row, and I'm kind of tired, but hey as long as you all want to read my story's I'm beyond happy to write.**

**I do not own twilight, if I did there would have been witches in the story**

Chapter one

Leah's POV

People just assumed that I'm a bitter harpy because Sam left me for Emily, but even though I'm pissed that two people who clamed to love me could do me that way, I wasn't acting this way because of them, I'm a bitter harpy because when I became a wolf I imprinted on Jacob Black.

Jacob doesn't know that I imprinted on him, he just thinks that this pull I have on him is because of our odd secret friendship, but he's wrong. When I first met Bella I told her to stop stringing Jacob along, I though that when I left Sam's house that I would kill her for being anywhere near my imprint, but I didn't, because even though it killed me that Jacob was in love with someone else I could live with this pain as long as he was happy.

The only person that knew about my imprint or that I had became friends with Jacob was my baby brother Seth, he was the only person I truly trusted with my secrets, he may be young, but he's an honorable runt, and I love him so much for that.

Jacob had begged me not to be in the fight with the newborns and I almost gave into my imprints wishes, but I had to protect him. I was with my pack brothers keeping an eye on the Cullen's, we may have been allies but I still didn't trust them, when the short pixie one announced that the newborns were here, I noticed that Jacob had arrived before I started fighting.

Eventually the newborns were all dead, and I looked around for Jacob, I had to check on my imprint I had just noticed that he was upset, when I saw the newborn, I wouldn't have attacked him but he was looking at my Jacob, I couldn't take the chance that he could get hurt, so I attacked the leech and I thought I was winning until he got the better of me, but before he could do anything to me Jacob attacked him, and was hurt for his efforts. I don't know what happened to the leech, but that wasn't my concern, I had to check on Jacob so I changed back and ran to Jacob, I screamed that I had him to Jacob, he shouldn't have never interfered. Before Jacob passed out he looked right at me and said "couldn't loose you Lee', I was ashamed that I felt so hopeful while my imprint was in so much pain.

**So I have finished all my updates for today at least, and they will all be posted when I wake up tomorrow. Also the reason that Jacob was able to get over Bella so fast was because first Leah had imprinted on him so he feels that connection even if he doesn't know its threr, second because he's tired of Bella stringing him along but always choosing Edward over him, and third because Bella asked him to stay with her when he wanted to be in the fight so he could be there to protect Leah. Hope you like my stories, and please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank brankel1, AbarbieStory, conedog726, FantasyLover74, alissa21, BabeRuthless1985, Eleven witch wolf, BB-waters, bookinspired, rocklesson86 and anyone else who likes my story. So the reason Leah was able to imprint was because even though she was pissed at Sam she was over him, so when she first saw Jacob he had no competition for her heart, but Jacob was in love with Bella, and eventually Leah's imprint and getting to see the real Leah was what made Jacob realize he didn't need Bella, but Jacob won't be able to imprint until he's over Bella.**

**I don't own twilight, just borrowing some of the genius characters.**

Chapter Two

Leah's POV

After Jacob got hurt the leech pixie announced that someone named the volturi were on their way and that we needed to get out of there, so we picked up Jacob and carried him to his house. Jacob and his father Billy live in a tiny house, and it was hard to fit so many oversized wolfs in there, but we all refused to leave Jacob while he was in pain.

Carlisle Cullen had come to check on Jacob, he had left an hour ago with a promise to return in a few hours. Jacob had just woken up and it was killing me that he was in pain because of me, so I followed what my wolf wanted me to do and climbed over Jacob until I was laying by him and got as close as I could, I noticed that this shocked my pack brothers, but that didn't matter right now because Jacob seemed to relax.

Jacob seemed shocked that I was showing him affection in front of the others, but I didn't care anymore, I loved him, and I'm tired of hiding it from him and the others in the pack, I'm tired of being in pain because my imprint only sees me as a friend. " How are you feeling", I asked ignoring Seth's laugh. " Like a leech tried to crush me", Jacob answered, " what the hell was that Leah, he could have killed you do you have a death wish". " no I don't and I'm not weak, Jake". I said, " everyone in the pack thinks I'm the weakest because I'm the only girl and because I'm not huge and covered in muscles, but I'm just as strong as the rest of you".

" We know your strong, Lee", Seth said from somewhere in the room, " you're the strongest person I know, we just want to protect you, the wolf in us demands it, you should understand better than the rest of us that our wolf's do things that we may not agree with". "I know', I answered, " I'm just tired of feeling like the weakest link". " I'm sorry Lee", Jacob said trying to shift to be more comfortable, " you are strong Lee we all know that, but I couldn't let that leech hurt you, you're my best friend and I'd be lost without you".

I'm sorry about that Jacob", I said avoiding Jacob's eyes, " it's not your job to protect me, just worry about Bella". "I don't give a fuck about that selfish bitch". Jacob said angrily, " you were right, she was using me and I'm tired of it, I'm done with her Lee". " It's about time", Embry said. " Jake", I started. " No Lee', Jacob said sounding like the alpha he was born to be, " I'm done being her slave, I don't care about her anymore she love's the leech so she can have him, but if he tries to turn her all of their lives will be forfeit. " Jake", Sam asked shocked. " Yes Sam", Jacob answered, " it's time I stepped up and become alpha, it's mine by right and I should have stepped up when I first phased, but I didn't and I thank you for being what I wasn't ready to be, but the job was never yours".

"Ok", Sam said knowing that there was no fighting Jacob on this. Right now " Lee, what's wrong", Jacob asked noticing that I was trying not to cry. " Jacob, I'm so sorry", I said trying to get up but being stopped by Seth, " I have to go". " NO", Seth said knowing why I was upset, " stop fighting it Lee, please just tell him the truth". " No", I said staring at my brother. " What is going on", Jacob asked looking between me and Seth. " Since she won't tell you I will", Seth said looking at me, " Leah imprinted on you right after she became a wolf, she didn't tell you because of your relationship with Bella, and she's trying to run from you now". " WHAT", Jacob screamed looking me into the eyes, but the anger didn't last long, instead it was replaced with affection, Jacob looked at me just like all the other imprinted males looked at their imprints.

**So what did you think. Sam's not going to be to happy about Jacob taking over as alpha or that Leah imprinted on him. Please review**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank BabeFuthless1985, ShadowCub, BB-Waters, alissa21, hgmsnoopy, babygirl12580, nylady07, 1MIDNIGHTWOLS1, TheHotPinkRose, ..Before, OoOMerry-had-a little-lambOoO, Staytruetoyou, and everyone else who reads my stories. I'm a Cullen fan, so any bad words or thoughts in this story are not mine, they are for the story, but I don't really care for Bella, I don't like her, but I don't dislike her ( I like her better in he books for some reason), she will be the villain in this story, as will Sam but I really dislike him.**

**I do not own Twilight, it's sad but true.**

Chapter Three

Jacob's POV

" Since she won't tell you I will" Seth said looking at Leah, " Leah imprinted on you right after she became a wolf, she didn't tell you because of your relationship with Bella, and she's trying to run from you now". What" I screamed looking Leah in the eyes I was so angry that she kept this from me, if she would have just told me the truth none of this would have happened. I was just about to tell Leah off when I looked her in the eyes, and nothing else mattered but her.

"Shit", Jared said causing me to realize that I wasn't alone with Leah, " he just imprinted". " What the fuck", Sam said angrily, " this can't be happening, he's been a wolf for months, so has she, why the hell hasn't he on her imprinted before". " I loved Bella", I answered, knowing that what feeling I once had must have delayed the imprint, " I've been realizing just who the real Bella is, and today she choose the leech over me again but she still tried to string me along, I realized just how much of a bitch she really is". "Makes since", Quil said, " you couldn't imprint until you could give your whole heart to Leah, but why did Leah imprint first, doesn't she still love Sam".

"Hell no", Leah said looking at Sam, " I loved him when I was still human, but after he and Emily betrayed me I got over him, I've been bitchy because he betrayed me and had the nerve to act like he didn't do anything wrong". " That's not true", Sam said as he starting to shake, " I had no choice, but to be with Emily, and you can't be with him lee-lee, I still love you and I won't allow you to be with Jacob, your mine". " What the hell Sam", Paul said, " is this how you treat her, no wonder she's bitchy around us, she is not yours bro, she has imprinted on Jacob, and he imprinted on her, that alone should tell you that they are meant to be together".

" Sam you have no say in this", Seth said coming to sit by Jacob's feet, " you left my sister for our cousin, you both betrayed her, then you shove it into her face every chance you get, and lets not forget the time when she tried to date that guy from school before she changed, he came to our house covered in bruises and had a broken hand, he canceled the date saying he never liked my sister, but I overheard him talking to his friend the next day at school and he brought up your name, you ass, my sister deserves happiness and I'll be damned if I let you ruin her chance with Jacob".

" I think its time for you to leave Sam", my dad said from the door where he had been through out the whole conversation, " Jacob has said that he wants to be alpha, its his birthright and you won't step in his way, the elders and I have noticed the way you have been acting, we are disappointed about the way you have treated my sons imprint, the counsel will decide what punishment you deserve for your actions, but be happy because if Harry Clearwater was alive you wouldn't live long enough for the counsel to decide you fate, he'd kill you dead for hurting his daughter".

"Thanks dad" I said laying down and taking Leah into my arms as the front door slammed, " we'll talk later", I whispered to Leah so that our pack brothers and her little brother couldn't hear, " you have a lot to explain, I'm not mad, I just wish you'd have told me Lee", I'm sorry", Leah said as I heard an commotion outside, " I need to see him Billy", I heard Bella Swan say from the door, " please Billy let me talk to Jake, he'd want to see me if he knew I was here".

**I have to admit, I thought that Leah and Jacob were going to get together until Renesmee came into the story in breaking dawn, I wanted her to get her happy ending, but she didn't, but at least she got away from Sam. Please review, I enjoy reading your thoughts.**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, FantasyLover74, alissa21, Jbislove, BB-Waters, ABarbieStory, Taylor lautner lover,blahl245, perferctlovestory, and all my other readers. I want to make my stories longer, I noticed that most of them are kind of short, also I may not update every story everyday like I have been doing and I don't plan on updating any of my story's tomorrow, I'm going to try to get a few chapters in each story written and typed instead, I'm going to work on it though. **

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Four

Leah's POV

"I need to see him Billy" Bella Swan said from the door, " Please Billy let me talk to Jake, he'd want to see me if he knew I was here", I got up from Jacob's bed, I couldn't do this, he may have imprinted on me, but he's pick her over me like he always did, I tried to leave but Seth and Quil grabbed me before I could get out the door. " Don't let her leave", Jacob said getting up and walking to the door, " I'll handle this, but make sure she's here when I get back. " he's going to pick her", I said to Seth after Jacob left the room, " he always picks her".

Jacob's POV

I heard Leah tell Seth that I was going to pick Bella, I'm over the bitch and its killing me that my imprint thinks I love this immature girl more than I love her, I was going to wait until I was better before I put her in her place, but Leah needs to see that I love her now, and that I'm not going to do her like Sam did. " Jacob", Bella said smiling as I came out the door, she had brought the Cullen's with her, when she knew they weren't allowed on the reservation, the only reason Carlisle was allowed to come was because I was hurt trying to help them. They looked like they didn't want to be here, I guess Bella forced them to come, she must have them wrapped around her fingers like I used to be.

" Bella", I said angrily, " the Cullen's are not allowed here without the alpha's permission". " But their with me", Bella answered, how did I ever have feelings for her, " I don't give a fuck you self centered bitch", I said shocking Bella, " they are not allowed on my reservation without my permission, and neither are you from now on, I am the alpha now, and you are nothing, just a self centered whore who uses people to get what you want, well guess what bitch I'm not yours to control anymore, they may be blinded by your act, but I'm not".

" Enough", Edward tried to stop me. " NO", I said looking at him and his family, " she used me and is still using you, she dragged me along, when she claimed to love you and we let her, she is conniving and only went for us because we aren't human, if we were we would have never had the time of day, and I'm glad I'm not blinded by her anymore, because she's not fucking worth it, all she did was keep me from my destiny".

" Jacob", Bella said crying, " I love you". " No you don't", I said ignoring her looking at the Cullen's instead, noticing that they were thinking of what I was saying, " you loved the power I have, not me, you and I aren't friends anymore hell I never want to see you again, so get off my reservation and take the Cullen's with you, but remember this, if they turn you their lives and yours will be forfeit, we will kill you, and I wont think twice, if you ask them to make you what they are you will cause them to loose their undead lives". " Jacob", Bella cried as I entered my house and went to Leah who sat on my bed beside Seth, I kissed her with all I had, I had to make her see that she was my everything, but more importantly I wanted her to see that I wasn't Sam, I would die before hurting her.

Bella's POV

How could he, he's supposed to love me, he's supposed to be their if I ever got tired of Edward. Edward won't talk to me, he looks like he's thinking, how could Jacob do this to me, he's supposed to do what I say, he's supposed to love me and fight Edward for me so that Edward will love me more, but instead he has him second guessing me. The Cullen's will turn me, Jacob won't kill them for it, he won't kill them because I will tell him not to, yea, he must be playing hard to get cause I chose Edward. I have to do something, I can't lose the Cullen's, and I have to find a way to make Jacob love me again.

Edward's POV

I read his mind while listening to his words Jacob Black had imprinted on Leah Clearwater, and he truly believed in the words he told my family. I want to believe that he's just saying these things to make us second guess Bella, but he wasn't, he was trying to help us even though we are enemy's. What if he's telling the truth, what if Bella was using us to get what she wanted. The saddest part of all this is that my family who all love Bella, are all considering the same thing as I am. Do we really know her, I can't read her mind like anyone else, and if someone else who has loved her almost as much as I have feels that she's manipulative then maybe she is, I have a lot to consider, maybe my enemy is right, maybe the girl I have grown to love isn't who she seems to be.

Jacob's POV

"How is she", my dad asked as I left my room coming into the kitchen where he, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth were waiting on me. " she fell asleep after everyone left the room, so we didn't get to talk", I answered, " I need to talk to her, but she's tired, today was hard for her". " We're going to go alpha", Jared said, " take care of her", " I will", I said as Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil left, " are you ok with all this Seth". " Yeah", Seth said smiling, " she's loves you already, just don't let her try to run, she's afraid to love again so you better not hurt her or you'll deal with me". " I'm going to bed dad", I said after Seth left, I'll see you tomorrow". " Night son", dad said as I headed to my room so that I can go to sleep beside my imprint.

**There's Chapter four, I'll try to have chapter five of this story up tomorrow, but I'm not making promises. Please review**

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to vampiretime53, brankel1, alissa21, GothChiq80, 1MIDNIGHTWOFS1, BB-Waters, Sailor alpha tomboy, TheFirstLostGirl1987, Shift the Wolf, FantasyLover74, laukritia, Shelbron, twimama, 19ADHD96, and all my readers. So I took a day off on updating, and it helped with my story's especially this one and What Remains hidden. I liked 19ADHD96's Tanya idea, but I already have someone for Edward, I hope you all will like her, she and Edward will be getting a Sequel if everything works out right.**

**I do not own Twilight. Sad but true.**

Chapter Five

Leah's POV

I haven't slept this good in a long time, I know it's because I was beside my imprint and that scared me. I was shocked that Jacob picked me last night, he not only put Bella in her place but he tried to warn the Cullen's about the person that she truly is.

I trust Jacob, but I'd be lying if I said that what Sam did to me didn't break me, I'm scared that if I let Jacob in that he would end up hurting me, and I fear that if Jacob ever hurt me that it would actually be the death of me.

I finally open my eyes and look to my imprint. He was one of the best looking men I have ever seen, I could spend the rest of my life just looking at him, but he is even more beautiful on the inside, he's kind and loving, and he sees right through me, he's everything I could ever want in a man. What the fuck I got to get the hell out of here now.

" Leah", Jacob warned as I sat up, " if you get out of this bet I will tie you down, and it won't be in a kinky way, you are going to talk to me". " I thought you were asleep", I said not moving knowing that Jacob didn't give empty threats. " I was", Jacob said grabbing me and bring me back down so that he was spooning me, " but I'm a light sleeper, and it's a good thing that I am since I have an imprint who keeps wanting to run from me, baby you have to stop this, we need to talk about this, your only hurting the both of us".

" I'm not trying to", I said as I started to cry, what the fuck, Leah Clearwater does not cry, this imprint has really fucked me up, " I don't like this power you have over me, you say that you love me and not that whiney bitch but you've always choose her over me, I know I didn't tell you about imprinting on you and that was wrong, but how could I when you loved her".

" I know", Jacob whispered in my ear, " but if you would have told me I would have understood, I didn't make it easy on you by spending all my time with the selfish bitch and I'm sorry for that I knew there was a pull between us and I'm a dumb ass for not realizing that is was the imprint but I didn't know and it's no body's fault, that's in the past, and I want us to have a beautiful future". " I'm sorry", I said turning around to face Jacob instead of answering he started kissing me. " my dad's out with Charlie", Jacob said removing my shirt, " and I think you owe me for not telling me you were mine".

" How am I supposed to do that", I asked as Jacob started kissing my neck while his hands went to my breast's. We'll find a way", Jacob smirked against my neck as he removed the rest of my cloths along with his boxer's. Jacob moved down so that he could suck on my breast's, he had me so caught up in what he was doing that I shrieked when he started fingering me, " You ok", Jacob asked worried, " yea", I answered as I felt my organism start, damn Jacob had barley touched me and he already had me coming, it really been to long since I had been touched last

After I came down from my organism Jacob slowly entered me, he stopped when he was all the way in, he was big and I hadn't had sex since Sam left me, so I was tight. Jacob looked at me asking if he could start moving, when he did he went slow he didn't want to hurt me, he seemed to have forgotten that I don't break easily so I started moving with him causing him to speed up. We both finally came, and he rolled and took me with him so that I could be on top of him, before he was out like a light. I sat there studding Jacob's face when I realized something, Damn I just took Jacob Black's virginity.

**So that was my first lemon, so be gentle about it please. I like the way this story is going, it is latterly writing itself, I didn't see it going the way it is when I started but I love what my mind is doing so I'm going with it, and I think you all are enjoying it to or I hope you are. Review's make me extremely happy, so please review**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank twimama77, FantasyLover74, Danie Carly Cullen, 19ADHD96, alissa21, brankel1, Shift the Wolf, jessica samnadaprafaze123, and all the people reading my story's. **

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Six

Jacob's POV

I woke up to the best feeling in the world, Leah in my arms. I wanted to stay here forever but I had to go, Edward Cullen called me last night and asked me to meet him at the treaty line, and I wanted to go alone so I didn't tell anyone I was going not even Leah. I may hate the Cullen's but for vampire's they weren't that bad and they didn't deserve to be stuck with Bella forever.

When I got there I noticed that Edward was alone. " They had things they had to do", Edward said reading my mind, " I asked you here because I wanted to be the one to tell you that my family and I are leaving Forks". " why", I asked curious. " Bella", Edward answered, " I have considered what you said, and I believe you, Bella has played both of us and I realize that if she loved me she would not have kept dragging you along, I have let my love and attraction to her blind me from that truth, I let her play be because I couldn't read her mind".

" I'm sorry", I said feeling bad for Edward, we had both loved Bella. " I'm ok", Edward said smiling, " I am just glad that I now realize the truth, I would hate to have actually married her then realize all of this, and for that I am grateful to you Jacob Black". " No one deserves what she was doing to us", I said, " we may be enemies but I would hope that if I was in your shoes you would have done the same thing for me, I'm just glad the bitch didn't mess things up with Leah".

" She loves you", Edward said smiling, " your lucky Jacob Black, sometimes I hate what I have become, Alice claims that my future is bright, and I have seen her visions that involve me, and I do seem happy, but to be truthful I'd rather be human again". " where will your family go", I asked curious. " Europe", Edward answered, " I must go now, we are leaving tonight, we don't want Bella to know that we are leaving, my family and I don't trust her anymore".

" Bye dude", I answered as Edward left. I made my way back slowly, and when I finally got there my whole pack and dad were in the living room waiting for me. " Where did you go", Leah asked from where she sat by Seth. " Edward Cullen called me last night and asked me to meet him, he said that he believed me and that the Cullen's are leaving". " Dude that's awesome", Paul said happily. " Jacob we need to talk", Sam said.

" No" I answered, " I am the rightful alpha, it is my birthright and I have taken what is rightfully mine and you have no say in it, also Leah is my imprint and I am hers, you have Emily so you need to leave Leah alone, she is mine and I have no problem proving it, and you and Emily need to realize that you have no power, Leah is my beta, and as far as I'm concerned every other wolf here or any wolf that becomes one of the pack will have more power in this pack than you will, I am tired of dealing with your power kick, and it pisses me off that Emily had the nerve to tell Leah that she has to do what she say's because she's your imprint, if you can't do what I say I don't want you in this pack".

" Dude that's the truth", Embry said, " you have been a bastard ever since Leah joined the pack, we didn't want to say anything because you were the alpha and because we all thought that you were acting that way because of Leah". " he's right", Jared said, " you need to do as Jacob say's, you have hurt a lot of people and you have a lot to make up for, you and Emily need to open you eyes and realize that if you both don't change we don't want anything to do with either of you, her muffin's aren't so good that we'd put up with the way you have been acting". After Jared stopped talking Sam got angry and left.

" So what are we going to do now", Quil asked, " the Cullen's are gone so we're free right". " Not completely", I answered, " we are the protector's of La Push, so we will still protect our people, but we can lessen patrol's to make it easier on us, but we'll discuss all this later, guy's go home, me and Leah are going to bed". After everyone left and dad went off to his room I lead Leah to my room, for the first time in a long time my future looked bright, and it was all thanks to the beautiful woman beside me.

**This is not the end of the story, I have more chapters, and more surprises to come. I hope you liked it, please review**

**Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Gemma954, ShadowCub, 19ADHD96, Shift the Wolf, FantasyLover74, alissa21, Danie Carly Cullen, ABarbieStory, twilighlover265, BB-Waters, Brankel1, and all who read my stories. **

**I don't own twilight, I do own the DVD's but that's not the same.**

Chapter Seven

Leah's POV

Two Month's Later

It has been two month's since the Cullen's have left Fork's and a lot has happened. Jake is now the alpha, Sam and Emily aren't to happy about it, but Jake put Sam in his place while I put Emily in hers, she still flinches whenever I come near her.

Seth imprinted on Angela Wegner, she's perfect for my little brother, and of course we had the whole if she hurt him I'd kill her talk, what I may not be as bitchy as I used to be, I've actually started to like most of my pack brothers but the bitch is still here, and no one messes with my baby brother.

Sam has no power in the pack anymore, the elder's were pissed when they found out how Sam had been acting and they wanted to remove him from La Push, but Jake the ever peaceful and loving alpha decided that he shouldn't be removed from La Push. Sam was pissed about losing his power, but in the word's of Paul, " dude just be thankful that your still allowed on La Push land, man we wouldn't miss you, and believe it or not Leah can cook better than Emily, so we wouldn't even miss the muffin's".

Bella has left Fork's. The bitch was pissed that the Cullen's were gone, she even had the nerve to come to La Push and try to blame Jake for their leaving, but all that got her was run off of our land by a whole bunch of angry wolf's, we're still laughing about it. I don't know where she went, Quil suggested that she went to search for the Cullen's, but she'd have to be stupid to go, I hope she realizes that no one wants her conniving ass around, well except Charlie, but she's his daughter so he can be forgiven for wanting her around.

While we are one the subject of Charlie he is now dating my mom, I kind of mind because it's to soon after dad's death, but she want's to be happy so I can't blame her, but I did tell her that she couldn't marry him, I did not want Bella Swan as a step sister.

There have been many changes around here, but me and Jake haven't changed. We are still going strong, hell we love each other more now than we did before, but I'm worried because whenever something good is happening in my life something bad usually follows, but as long as I have Jake I'm fine.

Bella's POV

Italy

They love me I know they do, they love me but that bitch Leah took them away, yea that's what happened. All I have to do is make her go away and then everything will be ok, I will get the Cullen's back, Edward will love me again, and Jacob will as well, he'll be so happy to be my second love, to be there when I grew tired of Edward. They love me, and they will realize it when I take away Leah Clearwater, I don't care what I have to do, or who I have to go through, I will get what I deserve.

**There's the start of part two, Bella has really lost her mind and will end up hurting a lot of people. I hope you enjoy, please review**

**Amanda**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank alissa21, twimama77, FantasyLover74, GothChiq80, Neviegirl, Shelbron, BB-Waters , brankel1, and all my readers. I didn't get to update yesterday, I haven't been feeling well, so if I don't update one day in the upcoming days I am truly sorry but you will know why. I have been reading some Bree fanfiction, and I am sad that her story ends the way it does in eclipse, so I have a Bree/Jasper story in mind, and I may also write one with her and Emmett, Edward, or one of the pack, also don't be shocked if you see a Angela, or Kim story as well, after I finish the ones I'm working on of course. I would also like to say I don't dislike Bella, I just don't like her, and I actually really like Paul and you might see a story with him and an O/C ( this will be put up with all my story's).**

**I don't own twilight, just borrowing some of the story's amazing characters.**

Chapter Seven

Jacob's POV

" Why do we still have pack meetings at Sam and Emily's", Leah asked as we came out of the wood's by Sam's house. " I don't have the room to fit a pack of wolf's at my house, and the last time we had a pack meeting at your house you knocked Paul out when he ate your last piece of bacon", I said laughing, "beside's I find it funny how Emily reacts to seeing you, what did you do to her".

" Nothing you can prove", Leah answered entering Sam's house, Emily was in the kitchen cooking but when she saw Leah she squeaked and ran to her and Sam's room. " That never get's old", Embry said. " It's not funny", Sam said trying to get everyone to stop laughing. " Yes it is", Leah said taking a seat beside Seth which left me to sit on her other side, " the only reason you didn't laugh is because she owns you, if it was anyone else's chain holder you would have been on the floor with the rest of us, so shut up and please get rid of the stick up your ass".

" Leah", Paul said, " if I didn't have Rachel, and you weren't with Jake we would make the best damn couple ever". " Hell no", Quil said as the new wolf's Collin and Brady joined us, " both of you are bad enough on you own, we wouldn't survive if you two were together". " She's mine", I said warningly to Paul, " and Rachel would not be happy if she heard you say that". " Dude I'm sorry", Paul said scared, " don't tell your sister". " Whipped", Leah said laughing.

" So why are we here", Jared asked. " to discuss any problems you have had while on patrol, and to discuss Isabella Swan", I said getting everyone's attention, " I don't personally care for the bitch, but Charlie's my dad's best friend, and Sue's boyfriend and he's been worried, she hasn't been heard from and the elder's want us to look into her disappearance for Charlie".

" Good riddance", Embry said, " she's probably went in search of her beloved Cullen's, someone need's to inform her that they don't want her or they would still be here". " Thank you", Leah said agreeing with Embry, " what harm can she do she's just a human. " We're still going to look for her", I said, " if none of you have any problem's you need to discuss with me you can go, Sam and Quil, you have patrol. After that everyone left, I walked with Leah to her house, we watched TV until she and Seth had to go patrol, life is finally looking up for me and my imprint.

Edward's POV

Romania

" Carlisle", Alice screamed rushing down the stair's followed closely by Jasper, " it's Bella". " Who gives a fuck about that bitch", Emmett said, even though we were all thinking the same thing. " She's not the one in danger", Alice said worriedly, " she has lost it, she's on her way to visit the Volturi, she's going to ask them to turn her, Aro want's her because he believes she'll be a strong vampire so he will turn her, but she has a price". " No", I said reading her mind. " What", Rosalie asked. " She will leave a road of destruction until she gets what she want's". " What does she want son", Carlisle asked me. " Leah Clearwater", I answered, " she wants Leah dead".

**Bella has lost it, she's going to fuck with a lot of people lives, I hope you enjoyed, please review, it makes me very happy**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank BabeRuthless1985, twimama77, HDfan89, ..Before, ABarbieStory, brankel1, alissa21, ShadowCub, Oihime2233, petra ppsiliva, FantasyLover74, and all the people who like my stories. So I have three Bree stories thought up, one with Paul, one with Jasper, and another that may have Sam (I'm not his biggest fan because of what he did to Leah, but I see him as an overprotective and possessive person and in a way that's kind of what Bree needs), I also want to do a Emmett story.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Nine

Leah's POV

" Are you ok sis", Seth asked from the bathroom door, while I tried to keep myself from throwing up again, " this is the third time you've been sick this week". " I'm fine baby brother", I said getting up to go to my room, I needed to lie down, " I just need to lie down, I must be coming down with a cold". " Wolf's don't get sick", Seth said as I laid down on my bed.

" Is she still feeling sick", Jacob asked just getting back from patrol, " I told her to go see a doctor". " And tell him what", I asked irritated, " that I'm the only female wolf in a pack of annoying male shifters, and I'm not supposed to be sick but I am, so please overlook that I'm a freak and please see what's wrong with me so that my stupid imprint and baby brother will shut the hell up".

" Yea", Jacob said, " we could always tell Sue your sick". " Hell no you asshole", I said sitting up, " you will not tell my mom do you hear me, I have enough to deal with, I don't need to listen to her lose it because I'm sick". " Fine", Jake said coming to sit at the foot of my bet, " but I will tell my dad, maybe he can tell us what's wrong with you".

" ok", I said smiling, " I can deal with Billy knowing, he's more levelheaded than my mom is, so what have you discovered about Swan, I was right wasn't I she's stalking the Cullen's". " I don't know", Jake said, " I can't get a hold of the Cullen's, but I've discovered that Bella brought a ticket to Europe, and that's where Edward said that they were going so I guess she is going after them, I told dad and he told Charlie, he was pissed".

" How the hell did his daughter turn out to be such a bitch", I asked, " Charlie is such a nice and understanding man". " I know", Jake agreed with me. " Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid", Seth said as I laid down to go to sleep, soon followed by Jake, " I'm going to my room call if you need me". " Sure", Jake said as I fell asleep in his arm's.

Bella's POV

" Hello Bella", Aro smiled at me as a came to, I had been a human the last time I was awake, now I'm a vampire. I got my wish, this is the only reason I had dated Edward, but I still loved him, and Jacob to, and now I would get them. " I need Felix and Demetri", I said looking at the two guards, " I want Leah Clearwater dead". " Might I make a suggestion", Aro asked smiling at me, " I could take Leah, I can keep her away from your Jacob, and you can have him and Edward all to your self, death would be to easy for the she-wolf".

" Yea", I agreed standing up, " I will send her with Felix and Demetri when I get finished with her, and I will keep my word, if you ever want anything from the Cullen's I will make sure you get it, they won't say no to me". " Great", Aro said happily as he left me alone. Edward and Jacob will be mine again, and Leah will pay for taking them away from me.

**Bella has lost her damn mind, and she thinks to highly of herself. I hope you like please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank 19ADHD96, FantasyLover74, ShadowCub, alissa21, Mo-themighty, ABarbieStory, brankel1, twimama77, Elphaba38, and all my readers. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Ten

A week later in Seattle

Abigail Morgan's POV

It was midnight and I was leaving my boyfriend Adam's house, I really hate that bastard. Some girls are able to leave their boyfriend's if they treat them like Adam treats me, I'm just not that lucky. Adam used the knowledge that my mom was a drug addict to talk me into a relationship when I was twelve, I left him for a week when he started to hit me, but he found something to use against me, now he pretty much owns me, and we both know it.

" You would think someone your age wouldn't be stupid enough not to walk the streets alone at night", a brown haired girl said stepping in front of me, I noticed she had two huge men with her. " You would think that a girl your age wouldn't be a bitch either", I retorted now wasn't the time to mess with me, " so why don't you take your friends and go do steroids, or something". " Bitch", the girl said. " Take's one to know one", I answered, this girl is starting to really piss me off.

" She's feisty", one of the guy's behind the bitch said. " You have a small penis", I said, " but you should have thought of that before the steroid's". " Bitch", the guy said, " let's just kill her and get it over with, I'm hungry", the girl said, ok I'll admit I'm scared now, believe it or not I do have a reason to live, Adam has to be behind this. After the girl said that she attacked me, I felt sharp teeth enter my neck and I felt everything go black.

Alice's POV

I can't believe I was ever friend's with that bitch, she was using us and we let her, and now she planed to become a vampire so she could hurt Leah Clearwater. Leah didn't do anything wrong, and Bella, bitch that she is believes that she can win us back by killing her off, there's seriously something wrong with that girl.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward had went to Fork's to warn the wolfs that Bella was on the way there, while Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I followed Bella, we are trying to take care of the damage caused by Bella, I wish we had never met the bitch.

We followed Bella's scent until we smelt blood. There was screams coming from the ally and we could smell Bella's scent near the blood, that damn bitch bit a human. " What the fuck, " Rose said looking down at the girl that Bella had bit, she was covered in burse's, and they weren't new, " she was being abused". " It's ok", Emmett said taking his wife in his arm's.

" She's began the change", Jasper said looking at me, " they left enough blood for her to turn, she doesn't deserve this". " She's one of us now", I said looking at me mate, and siblings, " we will take her with us, and Carlisle will help her through this, and when she awakes we will have a new sister". " Bella will pay for this", Emmett said picking the girl up and running her to our car.

**Abigail has been going through the change for a day when they found her. Bella's really lost it and she's stupid. Please review**

**Amanda**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I've realized that some of you may have questions about some of my stories, so if you do just sent the question to me in a review to the story or an message about the story, and tomorrow when I update I will answer them.**

**Also I'm working on finishing When one door closed a better one opened, and Alpha's Mate ( What remains hidden still has a good way to go). I'm supposed to go on vacation next week, and I will be taking my laptop but I probably won't be updating everyday. **

**Amanda**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'd like to thank FantasyLover74, ABarbieStory, ShadowCub, inuyashee alissa21, 19ADHD97, twimama77, honeygirl125, brankel1, snapes pet, lalachik123, and everyone who reads my story. I kinda have writers block, I have a few chapters typed up though so maybe the writers block will go away easy.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Eleven

Leah's POV

" Lee are you ok", Seth asked, I had crawled on the couch and had laid my head on Seth's lap after everyone else had left. Damn I miss the leech doctor, I was still sick, but I was afraid to go to a human doctor since I'm not actually human. " Sure", I answered, I didn't want my baby brother to be worried, " just really tired".

I fell asleep on the couch with Seth petting my hair, sometime I think I am more wolf than human. I only got a few hours of sleep before I was woken by the whole pack barging into my house. " Will you please shut up", Seth whispered angrily to our pack brothers, " Leah is asleep assholes, she's sick so she doesn't need to deal with your stupidity".

" Sorry dude", Embry said quieter, I could feel all of there eyes on me, they wouldn't admit but they were worried about me, I'm the first member of the pack to be sick, " but Jake called and said he needed to talk to all of us, he told us to meet him here".

" Actually I said to come here and wait outside until I got here", Jacob whispered angrily, apparently he had just arrived, " I told you bastards that Leah wasn't feeling well, so why the hell did you come here acting like idiots, you could have woke her up when she needs the rest".

" Sorry Jake, Sorry Seth", Quil whispered as I felt myself being pulled out of Seth arms and being put into Jacob's, the heat he was radiating felt good to my sore body. " What's going on Jacob", Sam asked louder than everyone else was trying to be, he seemed agitated .

" Edward Cullen Called me earlier ", Jacob explained, " he and his family have returned to Fork's, he said that Alice saw something that effects not only their family but ours to so he asked us to meet with them so that we could talk, it involves Bella Swan, Leah will be staying here she's to sick to go with us and she hasn't been able to phase anyway, Carlisle agreed to come check on her after the meeting, Seth will be staying here with Leah to protect here while we are gone".

" We're going to meet them at the treaty line", Jared asked. " No ", Jacob answered, " Edward asked us to meet them there at first but something happened and there was screaming on the other line so he asked us to meet them at their house instead, and he hung up before I could say anything".

" I want to go", I said lifting my head from Jake's shoulder. " No lee", Jake said, " you need to rest, stay here for me, please". " Yea, Lee", Seth said as Jake stood up and put me down so that I was in my baby brothers arm's, while the others got ready to go to the Cullen's, " Stay here with me please Lee, we're all worried about you, and later Carlisle will come and check on you".

" Ok", I said laying my head on his shoulder because I was to weak to keep my head up, " Sethy you need to shrink, I'm the older sibling not you, your warm". " Love you Lee", Jake said laughing as he and the others left.

**So what did you think, please review**

**Amanda**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'd like to thank 19ADHD96, Shelbron, FantasyLover74, BabeRuthless1985, ShadowCub, Vampiretime53, alissa21, Tsalagi wa-ya, ABarbieStory, Miss-Potter-flint, twimama77, Sthrnpanther06, brankel1, ILoveEdwardCullen24, DarkBeauty21, and all my readers. So I'm updating early, since I'm packing for my trip on Sunday( don't be surprised if I something happens that I don't get to go), we don't leave till Sunday, but I'm going to my dads Saturday, and if I don't pack now I will end up taking the whole house ( not a joke I've almost done it before). I almost have the next chapters of all three stories, so hopefully I'll have the time to put them up on Friday. ( P.S this is going in all my stories).**

**I don't own twilight, just my unique and very odd imagination.**

Chapter Twelve

Edward's POV

" It's important Jacob", I said into my phone, Carlisle, Esme, and myself were sitting in the kitchen of our home in Forks waiting for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to get here, they have been following Bella and trying to stop some of the things that Alice has seen in her vision.

I had called Jacob Black to tell him that my family and I needed to talk to his pack about Bella, they needed to know that she was now a vampire and she was after Leah. We needed the wolfs help to take care of Bella. It still hurts that she isn't the girl I though she was, but I never thought that she could be this evil, she was truly a monster.

" Fine", Jacob said as I heard Emmett's jeep pull into the driveway, I decided to read Alice's mind to see what had happened but she was blocking out what had happened, instead she was screaming at me to come help them, what had Bella done now.

" Carlisle, Esme, Edward, come help us", Rose Screamed. " Jacob change of plans bring your pack to our house instead of the treaty line", I said hanging up the phone, I didn't want to give Jacob the chance to say no.

" What happened", Carlisle asked as the three of us ran outside, when we got to the jeep Emmett was taking a beautiful unconscious girl out of Jasper's arms, " she's been bitten". After Carlisle said that my eyes went to the bite mark on her neck, and she had to have been going through the change for a while because she has stopped screaming for now.

" We were following Bella", Rosalie said as we all followed Emmett into the house, when he got through the door he took her to the kitchen table and put her down, " Bella bit her and left her in an ally, we smelt the blood along with Bella's new scent so we followed the two scents and we found her, she was covered in old bruises that looked like they had came from an human, we couldn't just leave her there, she had already started to change".

" She looks about fifteen", Carlisle said as he looked her over while listening to what Rose said, what he said caused Esme and Rose to gasp, they both could relate to the pain this girl must have been through before bitten, " you four did the right thing, she didn't deserve this".

" She's beautiful", I whispered noticing that Alice was smiling at me, she has been secretive lately, she's up to something, " I knew Bella wasn't who we thought she was and had lost it, but I never thought that she was capable of doing something like this".

" She'll pay for this", Esme said angrily, it was shocking to see Esme this mad, it appears that even though none of us had actually met the girl that would be our newest family member she was already liked by us all, " this girl is a Cullen now, Belly may have caused this and that horrible bitch will pay for this, we will do everything we can to protect this girl from this moment on".

" She'll be a great addition to this family", Alice said smiling at me, sometime I hate that Alice could see the future, " no I advise someone to take her upstairs, the wolfs will be here soon and it will be easiest to explain this to them than it would be if they walk in and see her becoming one of us". " Of course", Carlisle said picking up the girl and carrying our newest family member up the stairs. Bella would pay for hurting this beautiful creature, if I had any love left for Bella before this it was now gone.

**So yes I'll go ahead and say that Leah is pregnant. Also in chapter fourteen we get to have a better look at Abby. I don't like people being abused physically or emotional ( I've been through a lot of emotional abuse myself), Abby shouldn't have given Adam a chance but she was lonely and he used that, she left him and wasn't going back but Adam is powerful and he used that to have her watched, he found something that he could use to get her back, it was the only thing that Abby would willing go through hell to protect, but don't worry Adam gets his. So please review.**

**Amanda**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank twimama77, alissa21, Miss. Ebbie Page, ABarbieStory, 19ADHD96, tigger341, and all my readers. So I have bad news, my laptop is breaking down, thinks to some people who know about computers its still alive and I can update today and have gotten all of my document off of here, but I don't know what this will do to my updating in the future so if I don't update for a while you know why but I will do the best that I can. I keep up with the reviews, story alerts, ect through my email but I have it on here so that I don't need my password, and I don't know it so until I change my email and if my computer finally dies I may not be able to keep up with all of this. Hopefully I'll be able to get a new computer soon, and it won't be a big problem. Just please work with me**

**I have a Bree story that will either be a Jasper or Emmett story, but I can't decide if Leah should be with Paul or Jacob, I don't want to open a poll because of what happened last time so please just tell me what you think In a review.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob's POV

I didn't want to leave Leah, but the pack needed to talk to the Cullen's. I honestly didn't care about what happened to Bella Swan, but her leaving had hurt Charlie and he was like a second father to me, I was doing this for him, my dad and Sue.

We have never been to the Cullen's house, we have always met them at the treaty line, so no one really felt ok about having to go meet them on their turf. When we reached the Cullen's massive house Edward opened the door to let us in, he looked worried.

" what the hell has that bitch done now", I asked, I noticed that Carlisle and the twin blond leech's were missing. " She's lost her damn mind", the pixie said angrily. " We already know that", Embry said as we heard a scream coming from upstairs. " What the hell was that", I asked over the screams.

"It's a long story", the biggest leech said, he seemed upset. " Start from the beginning ", I said looking at Edward. " I don't know what happened to Bella after we left, and I don't really care to", Edward said, " all I do know it that Bella decided that she would go to the volturi, they are very strong vampires, who act as vampire police, they don't share our ideas on food, and they very vicious. Their leader Aro has taken to the idea of Bella becoming a vampire because he believes that she will become an extremely strong vampire".

" That's why she disappeared", I asked, damn I knew that bitch had lost her damn mind but this was to much. " Yes", Edward continued, " she went to the volturi and Aro has turned her into a vampire. We believe she has told Aro about your pack and from what Alice has seen he is interested in all of you wolfs, especially Leah, Aro and Bella have made a deal, we don't know what Aro asked of her, but she promised him Leah".

" What ", I said angrily, how could that bitch ever consider going after my Leah, she must not realize that I would have no problem killing her, and now that she's a vampire she is only making killing her a lot easier. " Leah is a vampire and wants to hurt my sister", Seth asked angrily.

" Yes", Edward answered, " she wanted to kill Leah at first, but she has changed her mind". " Leah didn't do anything to that bitch", Paul said. " Bitch has lost her damn mind", the big leech said.

" Alice saw that Bella would leave destruction on her way here", Edward said looking to the pixie, " Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were following Bella trying to stop what they could. Bella has killed eight people, six were drained dry, one had their neck snapped, and then there's the girl upstairs".

" What did Bella do to her", I asked, the Cullen's were are enemy, but they weren't complete monsters, not like Bella has become. I had once loved her, but now the only part of having to kill her that upsets me is what her death will do to Charlie.

" She bit her", the pixie said sadly, " she left her with enough blood to become one of us, then the bitch left her in an ally alone, Jasper believes she had been there for a little over a day, so she should be waking up soon". " What's going to happen to her", Seth asked what we were all thinking.

" She will become a Cullen", the mother leech said, " she didn't deserve what Bella did to her, but we have all talked and decided that we will take care of her from now on".

" Ok", I said, I didn't like that there would be another vampire, but this girl hadn't asked for this. I'm thankful that the Cullen's are going to be there for her, hell the pack would be there for her to, Bella's actions have made us ally's with these vampires, and I hate to admit it but I'm starting to like them.

" WHAT THE HELL" the girl Bella had attacked screamed from upstairs, " WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BROWN HAIRED BITCH DO TO ME". " She's awake", the pixie said staring at the stairs, " I think it's time we meet the newest Cullen.

**So I'm enjoying my vacation so far ( even though we don't really leave for Tenn. Till tomorrow ). I hope you enjoyed the updates, and the next chapter if I ever get it up will be from Abigail's POV. Please review, it makes me happy.**

**Amanda**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'd like to thank 19ADHD96, twimama77, ShadowCub, ABarbieStory, AllieBlack16, alissa21, brankel1, Summerlove, LoretoGirlie, Vampiregirl122898, lemonfiz1, barchie529, and all my readers. **

**I had an awesome vacation I really enjoyed the smoky mountains ( except for the sunburn), but I am glad to be back home in Mississippi.**

**My computer is still messing up, I wrote half of this on my laptop but the screen kept going dark so I think that my laptop won't last much longer. I'm hoping to get a new one soon, but I figured that it would be nice to update at least one of my story so I chose this one because it seems to be peoples favorite. I don't know when I will be able to update again but I'm able to today because my uncle was nice enough to let me use his. **

**I have at least four other stories for twilight that I want to write, and I may have a glee story I may write. I will be writing out my stories on paper until I can get my own computer. ( P. S: only one person voted on my Jacob/Paul poll and it was a tie so I chose the one that went best for the story, but you'll have to wait until I start my Bree/ Jasper story to find out which one i chose)**

**Also I haven't mentioned this before but I do not have a bata, so all mistakes are mine. Also I usually type my stories and come back later and reread them before posting but since I couldn't use my computer one this one I didn't have the time for that this time, so this chapter will probably have more mistakes than usual.**

**I don't own twilight, Its sad but true**

Chapter fourteen

Abigail's POV

I don't know what that brown haired bitch did to me, but I remember her biting me and being in excruciating pain before falling to the ground in an ally near my house, but when I woke up I was in a nice looking room and I was surrounded by a blond female and two blond males.

" WHAT THE HELL", I screamed, " WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BROWN HAIRED BITCH DO TO ME". " Hello darlin", the younger blond male said, he sounded southern, " you need to calm down sweetie, in a minute we will take you downstairs and explain everything to you. Do you mind telling us what your name is, it will be nice to be able to call you something other than the girl".

" Abigail Morgan", I answered sitting up, noticing that I had fangs " what the hell is going on, I feel different". " Let's take this downstairs", the blond female said giving me a smile, " everyone is excited to meet you, and if I'm not mistaken by the stench coming from down stairs we have guests".

I followed them downstairs and saw that the room was full of people, I noticed that four were extremely pale like me and the three people who were with me when I woke up, and the others in the room were native Americans.

" Oh my", the brown haired male said looking at me sadly, I was just meeting him for the first time but I felt a pull to him. " What's wrong Edward", the blond doctor asked looking from me to Edward who hasn't taken his eyes off of me, well at least now I knew his name. " I read her mind", Edward said, well damn this isn't good, " I've seen what she's been through".

" Who care's about what she's been through, she's just a damn leech", one of the native Americans said, I can already tell that we wouldn't get along. " Shut the hell up Sam", the native American that seemed to be in charge said defending me. " What the hell", I said staring at the one called Sam.

" Your a vampire", the blond female explained not realizing I was addressing the asshole called Sam, " the brown haired bitch who we know as Bella Swan bit you". " I got that part", I said to the blond female while keeping my eyes on Sam, " she bit me and I have grown fangs twice since I've woken up, my mind might not want to admit it but I know that I'm not human anymore. My problem is with this bastard who doesn't know me but is trying to judge me when he knows his ass needs a bath".

" I love this girl", the big pale man said laughing, " she's going to fit in perfectly, damn the fun me and her are going to have". " Thank you", i said giving him a smile. " It would help everyone it you tell us about your past", Edward said, " some of my family saw your bruises before you healed, it would help us all understand things better".

" My mom's a drugie", I said not meeting anyone's eyes, " I had to raise myself, but when I was twelve I felt alone but I met this guy named Adam he went to my school and was two years older than me. He seemed great at first, until he started to hit me, and I left him after the first time he put his hands on me, but Adam's parents are powerful lawyers in Seattle so he paid a man to keep an eye on me, and he found something that he knew would force me to come back to him".

" Let me guess, he found something embarrassing that you didn't want your friends to find out about". Sam said, damn this boy is pissing me off, and I have really bad anger issues. " Shut the hell up", Edward said angrily, " you don't know the whole story mutt".

" My mom's a drugie and people expected that i would follow in her footsteps", I said moving so that I was in Sam's face, " I had no friends because of this, so why the hell would I care what anyone thinks about me, I wouldn't touch drugs because I saw what they did to my mother, and if by some reason I did and he threatened to call the police I would have been behind bars instead of returning to his sorry ass. I didn't return to him for myself, he found the one thing he could use against me that I cared about, Adam used the one thing he knew I would willing go though hell to protect".

" Oh my god", the blond female whispered sadly, she must have figured out what I had to protect. " I was stupid as hell to have sex with him", I said continuing, " I was so lonely and he seemed nice at first, I left him when he turned violent, but he spied on me and he saw that I was getting bigger, and that I was sick. Adam and I both knew that I'd never win in a custody battle, hell his parents would have represented him and I would have been stuck with an lawyer that was horrible at their job or had pissed somebody off and was being punished by having to represent me, and the judge would have taken one look at me and would have handed my children to that son of a bitch".

" He's dead", the motherly looking woman said. " I refuse to be a horrible mother like my mother was", I said sadly, " I knew that if I didn't go back to Adam that he would have hurt my kids, I'd rather him hurt me than having him hurt Gabrielle and Gabriel, because unlike my sorry assed mother I love my children, and I'd do anything to protect them".

**So there's chapter 14, sadly I don't know when I will able to update again, but the next story to get an update will be When one door closed a better one opened. I hope you enjoyed and now understand why Abigail stayed with Adam ( don't worry Abigail gets her revenge). Please review**

**Amanda**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'd like to thank ABarbieStory, alissa21, twimama77, 19ADHD96, TartieLover101, brankel1, Sthrnpanther06, AllieBlack16, ShArlcE94, roxieredrose, frankers95, woodstock718, DiscoPenguin, Destined627, BrittBritt94, Tobsten-togetherforever, tignemariah, Loveeeeeeeeee, armygirl.86.69.95, Kizzylovesyou, bookwormh36 and all my readers. I was lucky today, I found a computer to update from, and I'm hoping that I will be able to update next week or this weekend but no promises.**

**I start back at collage today, I only have one class (need to pass it to graduate from my community college so wish me luck)**

**I've been working on my other stories and finishing the three that I got posted I have the prologue to all four of my Bree stories, and on one I have the first chapter written.**

**I'd also like to point out that Abigail has two powers and one of them pretty much tells if the person is good or bad. Also Abigail has great control over her thirst, it's not to do with her powers since she was starved most of her life she sees the bloodlust as a severe starvation and she is able to handle it**

**I don't own twilight. Sometimes I wish I did though.**

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

"Sam you're a bastard", Jacob said angrily, I have noticed that the pack all hate Sam and the way he's acting is only making their hatred worse, "I'll handle your stupidity when we get back to La Push". "What did I do", Sam asked. "You're a bastard", Abigail said causing Sam to growl at her, " no one likes you, you're a thorn in everyone side. Do I need to go on"? "Bitch if you…" Sam started but was stopped by someone pounding on the door

"Charlie", I said opening the door and letting my ex's father come into the house. I didn't think about Abigail until I had closed the door, she's a newborn who hasn't fed so Charlie's blood may be more than she can handle, so I read Abigail's mind to see if I needed to get her outside but even though the blood was hurting her she was handling the temptation well.

"It's Bella", Charlie explained, Charlie was worried about his daughter, sadly he was the only one here worried about Bella, "She has been seen in this area".

"Are you Bella Swan's father", Abigail asked. "Yes", Charlie answered, "I've never seen you before and I know everyone in Forks, who are you". "Her name's Abigail", Alice said sweetly, "she's my cousin. Her parents died and Esme and Carlisle have decided to take her in since we are so close". " I'm from Seattle", Abigail told Charlie, "my cousin called me a few weeks ago and asked me to keep an eye out for your daughter. I was just about to tell them that I saw her the other day, she seemed off though. I think something may be wrong with her mentally so it may be wise if everyone stayed away from her. She might hurt someone".

"Thank you", Charlie said to Abigail buying her lie, "She was seen near La Push. I have everyone looking for her and I have called Billy and asked him to keep watch, I just wanted to tell you in case you hear from her". "Of course Charlie", Carlisle said walking Charlie out, "goodbye my friend and I hope that Bella will be ok". "Thanks", Charlie said leaving, when he was gone everyone's eyes turned to Abigail. "What", Abigail asked. "You didn't attack Charlie", Rosalie explained, "you're a newborn and you haven't fed yet, but you were able to control you thirst. The mutts aren't appetizing but Charlie's human you should have attacked him".

"I've been starved most of my life", Abigail explained, "the hunger was unbearable and was worse than when I was human but I'm used to the pain of not eating so it was fightable". "It was the same with me", Alice said giving Abigail a smile, "I don't remember being human, but when I woke up after the change I was starving, but for some reason it wasn't a new experience. I felt as if I had dealt with the same pain before and that I could fight it until I was able to feed". "Exactly", Abigail said, "now can I please go get my kids".

"Alice", Carlisle asked, he like all of us didn't want Abigail's kids to be around their father any longer, but he wanted to make sure that it would be safe to bring them around Abigail, "what do you see". "They will not be harmed", Alice explained, "they will be safer with us, Abigail will have a few slip ups but none of them will be anywhere near her children, it's as if their blood is repulsive to her". "Please Carlisle", Rosalie and Esme both asked, they both loved kid's especially Rose.

"I don't see why not", Carlisle said smiling at Abigail, "where are your children". "Adam has custody", Abigail told him, "his parents made sure that he had all rights to them, they told me that the only way I could have anything to do with my children was if I went back to the bastard". "Tell me we are going to kill that bastard", Jaspers said angrily. "No", Abigail said with an evil look, "that would be to easy, I have a far better idea".

"I like the way you think", I told Abigail, and I'm really starting to like this girl. "Thanks", she replied smiling, "we'll have to go get them tonight, I have been missing for a few days and I fear that Adam will hurt them, I want to get them away from those bastards as soon as possible". "Of course", Esme answered, we were all ready to meet Abigail's children. "We need to get back to La Push, I don't want to leave Leah for too long", Jacob said, he was worried about her, "Carlisle can you please come with us to La Push, Leah has been sick and she won't go see any other doctor. Most of us are worried about her".

"Let me get my bag", Carlisle said looking to me, "will the rest of you be able to handle Adam". "Of course", I told him with a smirk, "the bastard won't know what hit him, but he will be alive when we're done". He may be alive when we're done, but he'll be wishing for death. Especially after what he put Abigail and her children though.

**Hope you liked it. Also I am now a beta reader. So if anyone wants me to be there beta just ask. And for all of you that have notice the fact that this chapter has fewer mistakes than it usually does you can think the nice computer I'm typing from. Please review.**

**Amanda**


	18. Author's note 2

Author's note

Sadly its been a while, but I'm back.

My dad was nice enough to give me his old computer until I can afford a new one, so I am back and hopefully this computer will last until I can get a new one.

I have been working on my stories. I have finished when one door closed a better one opened and what remains hidden, and am working on finishing Alpha's mate. I have also been working on my other stories, and may even put one of them up tonight or tomorrow.

I may not be updating on my three stories until Thursday. I have a lot to do tonight and tomorrow, but I will see what I can do.

I had this odd idea, I have taken some mythology stories and created three stories so far, but they do not go with each other, they use the same idea. I have one with the Arthurian legend, An Egyptian myth story, and lastly a Greek mythology story. I have a poll for the greed mythology story. I know how it goes, but the main characters are Leah, Jasper, Alice, and Edward and I don't know which to make it the main character (the story will start from Leah's POV), so please vote (I can tell you it involves the Greek gods and goddesses).

Amanda


	19. Chapter 17

**I'd like to thank 19ADHD96, twimama77, alissa21, Jo Harv, Shift the wolf, Frostedblackwater, AbarbieStory,brankel1, MashiPlay, Blackwater00, ehanda, mukurohieiforever00, AllieBlack16, Sthrnpanter06, and all the people who reads this story. Like I said in my Author's Note, I'm back, I only have about seven chapters left to write on this story and it will be done (I have six already written)**

**I hope everyone has been voting on my new poll I will take it down in a few days when I start working on the story Also the main Greek gods I will use for the story will be Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Ares. I am happy with my new Mythology series, and if anyone has a favorite type of mythology tell me and I'll try to create a story around it.**

**This chapter and the next one will be about Abigail getting her children, but chapter eighteen will be in Leah's POV.**

**I don't own twilight**

Chapter sixteen

Abigail's POV

"So this is where the bastard lives", Emmett asked angrily, "let's take this asshole down". "Remember the plan", I said, I could tell that if anyone was going to lose it and kill Adam, Cat, or Danny it would be him or Rosalie, "I'm going in first, give me a few minutes then you come in".

"Can you handle being near him", Edward asked my worriedly. "Hell yea", I answered, "if he lays a hand on me, Gabe, or Gabby he'll be the one hurt. Compared to anyone in that house I'm indestructible". "Have fun", Rosalie said with a smile, I have been told about her past, she had been through hell but she got her revenge. I already know we are going to be good friends.

I went to the door and knocked, and Adam's other 'girlfriend' Cat opened the door. Cat is a bitch, and is practically the female version of Adam. Cat hates me and my kids, I guess she hates that the man she loves won't let me go. "Your late bitch", Cat said smirking at me, "Adam's pissed, where were you anyway".

"that's none of you concern", I answered, I usually don't talk to Cat, but now that she can't lay a finger on me or my kid's I was going to take advantage of putting the people who made my life a living hell in their place. "What did you say", Cat said as we walked into the living room where Adam and his best friend Danny were".

"Bitch she asked you where you were at", Adam said getting up and walking to me, "you have been gone for four days. You must have forgotten that I own you, you need to remember that if you don't do what I tell you to do then I will punish Gabriel and Gabriella".

"No you won't", I said smirking at him, "you won't never lay a hand on MY children again. Now I am taking Gabe and Gabby with me, and you aren't going to ever see us again and if you ever do you will not survive long enough to scream. Do I make myself clear".

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH", Adam said slapping me, but instead of hurting me he broke his own hand. "WHAT THE HELL", Cat screamed scared, she and Danny had both noticed what had happened to Adam's hand and now all three of them were looking at me like I was a monster, which I found hilarious.

"I am now bigger and scarier than you", I said showing them my fangs, "you can thank the bitch that bit me four nights ago, now that I am a vampire I have some new friends. They don't like you, or what you've put me and the twins through". "So this is the spineless bastard who likes to hit girls", Rosalie asked as she, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice entered the living room.

"Yea", I answered, "can you keep them busy, Alice, Edward can you please come with me". "Of course", Alice said as they both followed me to the twin's room

"MOMMY", Gabriella and Gabriel both screamed when they saw me. They both ran to me so I bent down to hug them, being careful not to hurt them. "We missed you mommy", Gabe said, I noticed the bruise of his cheek. That damn son of a bitch must have hit him, he's going to pay, "Adam said that you didn't want us and was never coming back, Gabby called him a liar, and he screamed at her. I kicked him and he hit me, but we both knew that you would come back for us".

"of course I came back", I told them. Edward and Alice hadn't arrived yet, they were getting all of my stuff from here, and when they finished they were coming in here to gather all of Gabe's and Gabby's stuff. "Gabe, Gabby this is Edward and Alice", I said introducing them to Alice and Edward when they arrived, "They are our new friends, and we are going to go with them". "YAY", the twins screamed happily they were happy to be leaving this hell.

Alice was talking to my children when I was taken back and saw everything that had happened in this room, which included everything Adam had done to Gabe and Gabby. That bastard has been mentally abusing my kids for a while, and I'm pissed about it. I should reconsider leaving Adam alive.

"It's your second power", Edward told me, "you can sense if someone is good or bad, and you can sense what's happened in a place or to a person". "Awesome", I said picking up the twins, "Now you two are going with Alice, she and her mother Esme will watch the both of you while I have a few words with Adam".

"I'll run you belongings outside", Edward said, "when I'm done I will come back to help you and my siblings". "Sure", I said, before I returned to where the others were. I saw Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were scaring Cat, Adam, and Danny. It felt great that I could finally put these three through what they had forced me to suffer through for years.

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 18

**I wasn't going to add this chapter today, but since it's been a while since I've updated, and since this chapter goes with the last one I will go ahead and add.**

**The next chapter will be what happened to Leah while the pack was at the Cullen's.**

**I don't own twilight, even thought I wish I did.**

Chapter seventeen

Edward's POV

I helped Alice get the twins outside, Abigail had told us that they didn't own much but I didn't realize how little they would have until now. Esme was waiting on us, she had ridden with Emmett and Rose, while the rest rode with me in my Volvo.

I left them outside and went to where the others were. We all would have been happy to help Abigail kill Adam and his friends, but Abigail didn't want their blood on her hands, and it would upset Carlisle if we killed humans.

When I reached the living room Adam's friends were unconscious and covered in blood, and Rosalie was watching over them. Adam was across the room being held by Jasper and Emmett while Abigail had a go at him. After one last hit she stopped and just stared at Adam, he was scared and it was sad that what he was feeling was something he had forced on three innocents for years.

"You could have saved yourself", Abigail said to a shaking Adam, "you could have left me and my children alone. You were the one who forced me to come back to you, you abused us, don't think I don't know that you've hurt Gabe and Gabby, I'm not dumb. You think I'm a monster, but you're the real monster. You are going to do as I say, because if you don't I will kill you, and anyone you involve in this, you, Cat, Danny, and your parents will not look for us, because if I ever see you again I won't be so kind". "Yes", Adam whispered, he realized that he no longer had any power over Abigail.

"You should learn from this", Abigail said, "next time you hurt someone remember that they may be more powerful than you, or that one day they may become stronger and seek revenge on you. If you don't change then the next person in my place may destroy you". After that Abigail hit him again knocking him unconscious. Emmett and Jasper let him fall to the ground, he was still alive, but he'll have to explain all of the bruises.

"That was fun", Emmett said smiling. "Your odd", Abigail said. "You have to love him though", Rosalie said smiling at her husband. "I hate to break this up but we should leave", Jasper announced, "we should get the children to their new home, and I fear that someone may call the police after all the screaming these three have done".

"Weaklings", Rosalie said leading us outside. "Are we going now", Esme asked when we reach her. "Yes", I answered, "where are the twins". "In your car asleep", Alice told me walking to us, "Jasper and I will ride with Emmett on the way home". "I'm ready to get the hell away from here", Abigail said, "there's too many bad memories here, and I have a bad felling". She wasn't the only one, but I wasn't about to admit it in from of everyone.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review**


	21. Chapter 19

**I'd like to thank twimama77, Sthrnpanther06, alissa21, vampirewolf98, 19ADHD96, TheRealHinata, Kookie8426, FantasyLover74, brankel1, Shift the wolf, and all my readers.**

**Shift the wolf, I don't mind constructive criticism, and I see your point. Thank you for the help.**

**So I'm updating this story and I'm going to go ahead and start my story imprinting on the newborn. It's under Paul/Bree if you want to look at it. I may not be updating the other two today, it 4:52 where I am and while I am a night owl I should be going to sleep soon.**

**I ended the poll I had opened. And I'm happy with the winners. I am working on writing ahead on all the stories I've just started and I have the prologue written, so hopefully in the next week or two I will be able to start on at least one of my now four mythology series stories.**

**I do not own twilight. I'm just borrowing.**

Chapter eighteen

Leah's POV

"Are you feeling better", Seth asked, after the pack had left me and Seth decided to just lay around and watch TV, Seth had gotten me a blanket and I was wrapped up and I was also using my baby brother as a heater. "Yea I am, having my own personal heater is defiantly a help", I told him with a smile. "I'm glad I can be useful", Seth said as our mom came through the front door.

"Hey mom", Seth and I both said at the same time. "Hello my baby's", mom said to the both of us, looking at me after she had set her purse down, "Leah are you feeling ok baby". "I'm fine mom", I said smiling at her, I love my mom, me and Seth both believe she's the best mom that there is, but she is extremely overprotective, and she is always worse when one of us is sick, "I'm just tired mom".

"Leah Clearwater if anything is wrong with you then you better tell me", mom said sternly, "I love the both of you, and I expect to be kept involved in your lives. All I ask is that if something is wrong with you or someone is messing with you that you will be the one that tell me the truth, I hate having to find out what's happening in your lives from Billy Black". "Sorry mom", Seth said as mom went to her room, "you should tell her Lee".

"Mom's going to Charlie's in an hour", I whispered to my brother so that mom couldn't hear, "Jacob promised me that he's going to bring Carlisle when he comes home, after Carlisle looks over me and tells me what is wrong with me, then I will tell mom. I don't want to worry her until I know what is wrong with me; it will only make her worry more".

"Good idea", Seth said, "I can still remember the last time you were sick, mom wouldn't leave your side until a week after the doctor said you were better". "I'm going to my room until Jacob gets back", I told Seth getting up leaving the blanket on the couch, "if I'm asleep when they get here send Jacob to wake me up, I won't kill him". "Sure", Seth said laughing.

Two hours later

"What are you doing here Emily", Seth said loudly waking me up, "mom made it crystal clear that you weren't allowed on our land ever again". "That wasn't fair, Sam imprinted on me, it's not my fault that he loves me more than her ever loved your sister". Emily said as I got up and walked towards the living room where everyone else were, "Aunt Sue was unfair to take Leah's side, and it's not fair to me that the other imprints are allowed to come here and wait for their men to return when I'm not, I deserve to be waiting on my Sammy".

"If you wouldn't have betrayed your blood and tried to fight the imprint, or had the dependency to not try rubbing it in Leah's face every time you see her Ms Sue wouldn't have banned you from here", Angela said from beside Seth, while Kim and Rachel agreed, Sam loved Leah on his own free will, he would have never loved you if it wasn't for the imprint. You did Leah wrong and your stupid if you think Sue Clearwater wasn't going to take Leah's side, Sue's your aunt, you should know better than anyone that she would have had Leah's back even if you were in the right". "You bitch", Emily said angrily, "Leah's jealous, that's why she has all of you hating me, she wants' my Sammy".

"I don't want Sam, I am happy with Jacob", I said walking into the living room and sitting on the other side of Seth, when Emily noticed that it was me she whimpered, I see she still remembers my threat, "I'm glad that Sam left me for you because I got the better man. I love Jacob; he treats me better than Sam ever did. No one hates you because of me; I have made it clear that I don't hold a grudge against you, so if they hate you it's your own doing, they hate you because of the way you act, and because you mistreat everyone. You have it in your head that your better than everyone else and sadly you're not. "Burn", Seth said causing me, Kim, Rachel, and Angela to laugh.

"Jacob's on his way back", Seth told me as Emily sat down angrily, "he's bringing Carlisle with him". "Good", I said, "I never thought that I would be able to miss a leech as much as I've missed Carlisle". "Jacob said he was going to tell us what the Cullen's told the pack", Seth said putting his arm around Angela, "Jared, and Paul called Kim and Rachel so that they could meet them here, Sam was supposed to tell Emily when he got home, but she decided that she would come here and wait on him instead". "Idiot", I whispered.

"I'm an imprint", Emily said trying to defend herself. "No one wants you here Emily", I said slowly hoping that she would finally listen to me, "we wouldn't mind you being here if you didn't try to make us angry, if you could only be quiet and not attack anyone we wouldn't mind you being here". "I shut them out after that, I was tired and I just wanted my Jacob to come back home.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Amanda**


	22. Chapter 20

**I'd like to thank HermioneGranger1997, alissa21, ABarbieStory, brankel1, 19ADHD96, twimama77, Shift the Wolf, and all my readers. **

**I have six storys i'm working on, and I i don't plan on adding another until I finish one of the one's already on here. I most likely won't update this story, What Remains Hidden, and When One Door Closed until Wednesday. I hope to update my new three before then, but I have class today and Wednesday, and I want to work on the new three, and I have a few things I need to do.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Nineteen

Jacob's POV

When we got to the Clearwater's we were all able to hear what Emily had said. "Sam my patience with you and Emily is thin", I growled, "we are all tired of the way she acts, I can throw you out of La Push, and I will. You need to watch yourself and her". I went inside after that, the pack and Carlisle following me.

"Emily I have talked to Sam", I said giving her a pointed look, "I am sick and tired of the way you act, I will throw the both of you off this reservation and no one will question me because they will be happy that your gone. The next time either of you do anything to piss off anyone you will be gone".

"JACOB" Emily screeched shocked. "Shut up", I said walking to Leah, "Now I'm taking Leah up to her room so that Carlisle can check over her in peace. Everyone else please step outside until Carlisle is done".

"I love it when you talk like that", Leah said smirking at me before she went to her room, leaving me and Carlisle to follow her. "Leah, please tell me what's been wrong", Carlisle said walking over to Leah who sat on her bed and placing his doctor's bag besides her.

"She's been tired, nausated, her body's been hurting her. and she's been so tired that lately she's been sleeping at least ten hours a day", i explained, "it sounds simple when put into words, but she is the first shifter to be sick, and Seth, Sue, my dad, and I have all been worried. I suggested that she visit a regular doctor but she's not exactuly human, so she refuses to see any doctor but you".

"I'm glad I can be usefull", Carlisle joked as he started checking over Leah. He worked for fifteen minutes before he spoke, "well Leah my dear I know what's wrong with you, do you mind telling me when your last period was".

"Before I phased", Leah said sadly, "when i became a wolf I lost the ability to concieve". "That's not true", Carlisle said happily, "Leah I believe that even though you arn't bleeding anymore you still have a form of period. Your are showing the signs of pregnecy, and my checkup conformed it".

"What", Jacob and I both wispered, out of anything I could have thought was wrong with me this never crossed my mind. "You two are going to be parents", Carlisle said, "I am not one hundred percent certin of that, I suggest that you come visit me in a few days, I have an ultrasound machine at home. That way you both can have some time to get used to the idea of being parents, also that will give Abigail time to adjust to being a Cullen".

"Abigail", I asked. "That's why they called us", I told her sitting beside her and hugging her, "Bella went to the volturi and they changed her. She has lost her mind, she's on her way here, Bella attacked Abigail and left her in an ally, the Cullen children found her and Carlisle and Esme are taking her and her children in". "You'll meet her soon", Carlisle said happily, "my family are allowed to enter La Push at least until Bella is caught and they are coming to pick me up".

"Bella wants me dead doesn't she", Leah asked me. "Yea", I told her sadly, "she still blames you for all of this, she thinks that if she gets rid of you that me and Edward will take her back, but if she comes anywhere near you or our child I swear I will tear her apart". "We won't let her harm you", Carlisle said. "Thanks Leah said standing up, "now lets go outside, I think there's a group of people out there that want to know our good news".

**I hope you enjoyed, and finilly Leah and Jacob know that Leah's pregnect, but there's danger around the corner. Please reveiw.**

**Amanda**


	23. Chapter 21

**I'd like to thank Alissa21, Sthrnpanther06, brankel1, Blackwater00, twimama77, Shift the Wolf, ABarbieStory, jojo meinne, mysticnight92, and all my readers.**

**this will most likely be my only update for twilight, I have a Victorious story I may update but it depends on if I have time. Also I can no longer use Microsoft works on my computer so I'm using wordpad and there will be mistakes (I don't have a beta)**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter twenty

Leah's POV

Everyone was outside waiting on us. I noticed the red headed female and the twins that looked like her, she must be the new Cullen, Edward nodded his head at my thought, who knew the mind reader could actully be usefull.

"What's wrong", mom asked worried. "I'm pregnect", I answered, everyone but Emily seemed happy. I was shocked by my mom's and Billy's reaction, they were old fashioned and I figured they'd be upset that Jacob and I wern't married, but they both seemed excited that they were going to be grandparents.

"What", Emily screeched, "no she's not, she can't even have children, and anyway I'm supposed to be the first imprint to have a baby. It's not fair that she's pregnect before me", "Emily, how can you be so disrespectful", mom said angerly slapping Emily, "you mother raised you better than this, I'm ashamed to call you family".

"That's not true aunt Sue", Emily said, "Leah has everyone here fooled, she has turned everyone against me. It's not fair that she gets everything she want's when I don't". "Emily calm down", Sam said trying to shut up his fiancee, "we will have babies one day, and you've got me". "THAT DOESN'T MATTER", Emily screamed angerly.

"Will you shut up", Abigail said loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at her, "your a spoiled brat. I just met you and I don't like you, it's not because I was turned against you, it's because of the way you act. Your not helping yourself by pushing the only one here who actully cares about you away". "He has to love me", Emily said trying to defend herself, "I'm his soul mate".

"Wow, that explains everything", Abigail said laughing, "he only puts up with you because he's being forced to, your not making yourself look any better". "I like her", I said smiling at Abigail. "Of course you do", Emily said, "she's just like you".

"I'm fine with that", Abigail said smirking at Emily, "she's likable, and at least i'm not like you". "Burn", Paul and Emmett both said at the same time. "Emily Young get off my land", mom said, "I've already told you once that your not allowed here. Tomorrow the elders will decide what should be done with you".

"UGH", Emily screamed as she and Sam left. "Thanks", I told Abigail, "I'm Leah". "I'm Abigail", Abigail told me before beding down to her children, "these two are Gabrielle and Gabriel. Congrats on being pregnect, the pain is defently worth it".

"We will leave now", Carlisle said walking over to his family, Esme, Alice and Abigail went towards the cars, but before the twins followed them they smiled at me and smiled. Thoes kids are cute, it makes me wonder what my baby will be like, "Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper will search La Push before running home, call me if you need anything.

The pack was happy that I was having a baby, all the wolfs had to touch my stomach before leaving, apparently I was going to have to put up with a pack of overprotective fools for a while. Mom and Billy both hugged me, then they and old Quil left to discuss the Emily problem. "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE", Seth shouted running around the house like the excited puppy he was, while Jacob and I went to my room, we fell asleep as soon as we laid down.

**Hope you liked. The next chapter will have a few shocks. Please review**

**Amanda**


	24. Chapter 22

**I'd like to thank twimama77, Alissa21, brankel1, ShadowCub, mia-lynn88, Shift the Wolf, jessica luv's lutzie, Neviegirl, Hornet394, xxxTigerLilyxxx, and all my readers.**

**So for all my Charmed fans out there I am working on a Charmed story. I don't know when it will be published because even though I plan on finishing my first three I have already decided the three I want to start next next, that and I only have an idea right now.**

**So finally here is the chapter where the action starts. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

Chapter Twenty One

Jacob's POV

Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, Quil, Brady, Collin, and I were all on our way to Sam's. Last night the elders met and decided what Emily's punishment was going to be, they sent us to tell Emily and Sam of their decision.

Leah was supposed to be with us, but she wasn't feeling well this morning. My dad did research last night and he found that anyone pregnect with a child that had the shifter gene suffered difficult pregnacy's, and since Leah was a wolf as well she would be having worse time than the other imprints would. I fell bad that Leah has to suffer, but we were both happy that we were going to be parents.

The pack and our imprints didn't have the same rules as the others in La Push. We can get away with more than the regular people can, but when we break one of the pack rules our punishments are worse.

Our rules are simple, we don't share our secret without the elders permission, we don't harm the innocent or anyone weaker than we are, and we are not allowed to harm or mistreat any pack member or imprint.

Sam has improved recently, but Emily has broken the most important rule, she has mistreated members of the pack and our imprints. I have tried to keep the peace, , my pack thanks I'm stupid for giving her so many chances, but last night was my last straw.

Emily had no reason to act the way she did, she ruined an amazing moment for Leah. Leah had thought she couldn't conceive and she was so happy, and I hate admit it but if the new Cullen hadn't of told Emily off she could have hurt Leah worse than she already had.

I am tired of watching Emily hurt the people I've come to think of as family, so when my dad, Sue, and Old Quil announced that Emily was being thrown off the res I was happy. It's past time that we got rid of her negitativy.

When we got to Sam's they were waiting on us, Emily may think they're safe, but Sam knows that the elders arn't as forgiving as we are. "How bad", Sam asked.

"Bad", I answered, "the elders were pissed, espicilly Sue. Emily knows Sue, she was stupid to attack Leah like that in front of her, I would have tried to saved her bust this isn't the first time she's attacked someone in the pack veribaly or physically. Last night was supposed to be a good moment for us, but your imprint ruined it".

"What did they decide", Sam asked. "After today she is banned from La Push", I answered. "WHAT", Emily screamed. " I only told the truth". "Will you shut up", Paul said angerly, everyone was angry at Emily for hurting Leah, and now that we know she's pregnect we've all became more protective, "you've been attacking Leah ever since you came to La Push, and we've let it slide because Leah asked us to, but you messed up last night. We are tired of the way you act. The elder's were the one's who decided your punishment though, and we support them, but if it was up to us your punishment would have been worse".

"Sam you have been improving", I said calmly, "my dad has decided that you can stay, he has offered to help you break the imprint, , but Emily has to go, she's not welcome here anymore. It's up to you if you stay or go, but if you leave you won't be allowed back".

"Leave", Sam told a shocked Emily, "the only reason I put up with you is because of the imprint, I've tried everything to make you happy, hell I became someone I hated to be with you because the imprint wouldn't allow me to let you go. I still love Leah, but she's Jacob's now, I want a chance to find someone who'll love me. I'm just a convience to you, I'm just what you took away from Leah".

"Sam", Emily whispered shocked, "I love you". "No you don't", Sam said sadly, "you proved that i'm nothing to you last night. Can one of you let me stay with you for a while until she's gone, and make sure she doesn't take anything that's mine. Quil I'll tell Claire's mom, she hate's Emily, and your the only reason she let's Claire come down here".

"You can have my room", I said, as everyone but Collin and Brady left with Sam, they were going to make sure Emily left, just like the elders asked them to, "I spend all my time at Leah's now anyway, and that way my dad can start helping you break the imprint". "Thank you Jacob", Sam said as we walked to my house. "No problem brother", I said, happy that we wern't losing a member of the pack.

* * *

><p>Leah's POV<p>

I was told to stay home if I didn't feel well. I feel better than I have since I've gotten pregnect, and I can't take being locked up in this house any longer. I'm going to Billy's, the pack were still dealing with Emily, but hopefully by the time I got there they would already be there.

I was walking to my car, I had heard noise in the forest as I left the house, but i dismissed it. I had reached the car and was opening the door when I felt something hard hit my head, everything went black.

**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	25. Chapter 23

**I'd like to thank Alissa21, brankel1, twimama77, Shift the Wolf, ShadowCub, Lady Comare, Milaskovich, Hornet394, babe its nothing personal, Nalani Ashmore, and all my readers.**

**I plan on finishing When one door closed and What Remains Hidden this week. This one should be finished next week, maybe.**

**I don't know which story to add next, I have the next Twilight mythology series thats about Carlisle, a Kim/Jared story that goes with When one door closed, A Jasper story, and a Jacob/Bree story.**

**There will be mistakes in this chapter. I'm still using wordpad.**

**In the last chapter Leah was kidnapped, you probally already know who did it, but in this chapter it's revealed.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Italic's words are in the note.**

Chapter twenty two

Leah's POV

When I came to I was in the forest, I could tell that I was still in La Push because I've seen this clearing before while I was patroling, but why am I here now, I was supposed to be at Jacob's. I tried standing up to leave but I couldn't, because I was tied up.

I looked around an noticed that I wasn't alone. I smelt the two vampires before I saw them, they were watching me and I noticed that they both had red eyes. I was freaking out, I don't trust any vampire besides the Cullen's, and I couldn't phase and I was weaker than usual because I'm pregnect, so there was no way I could protect myself or my child.

I was about to ask them what was going on when I noticed the third red eyed vampire, I wasn't shocked that it was Bella Swan. "What the hell", I asked staring at Bella, she wanted me dead, so why did she go to all this trouble just to kidnapp me.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Leah", Bella said smiling, "but you must pay for taking my Jacob and Edward from me, they will be mine again now that you are out of the picture, while you spend the rest of your life with the volturi, Aro wants a pet". "You have got to be kidding me", I said angerily, "you've lost your mind, why do you keep trying to ruin my life".

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

The pack was gathered around my back yard waiting on Seth and Leah. When we got back to my dad's Leah wasn't here like she was supposed to be, After waiting on her for a while we all got worried so we decided to send Seth to check on her.

"She probally just got a late start", Sam said trying to ease everyone's mind. Emily has only been gone from La Push for thirty minutes and we all have noticed Sam's improvement, "she's pregnect and she's been sick, remember Leah doesn't like to move when she's sick".

"Yea man", Embry said, "Sam's right she's fine". "I don't know", I told my pack brothers, I don't trust leaving Leah unprotected while she's pregnect. Bella wants to hurt her and no one knows where that psyco is, and I'm more worried now because Leah can't phase and is weaker now that she's pregnect, "I shouldn't have left her alone, she can't protect herself or the baby right now, and Bella's out for her blood. I won't leave her side while she's pregnect unless I have to, but from now on one of us will be with Leah at all times until we destroy Bella". "I agree", Quil said, "we got to protect Leah, and the future wolf child".

"JACOB", Seth screamed running to us, he was out of breath, and his screaming had gotten my dad, Sue, and old Quil out of the house, "Leah's gone". "WHAT" everyone screamed. "When I got home Leah wasn't there, but her car was and it looked as if she had just left at first", Seth told us in a hurry, "I went to her car and there was a small amount of blood, then I found this on her car". Seth handed me the note and I read it to everyone.

_My Jacob_

_Hello my love, I know that it's been a while since we've last talked, and I'm sorry for that but I had to go to Italy. I have missed you and my Edward while I was away, and it is now clear to me that I was so wrong to let you go. I love both you and Edward, you are both ment to be mine. I will come back to you both soon, and we will all live happily with the Cullen's._

_I know you both love me, how can you not, I'm perfect. You both should be thankfull that I love you, and not hurt me by playing these childish game that you have both been playing lately, but it is not yours or Edwards fault that you swayed and left me, it is that bitches Leah Clearwater's fault._

_Leah thinks she can keep you away from me, so i'm taking care of her. Aro has gracefully decided to take Leah off my hands, and since he's been so kind to me I have decided to give her to him, even though I don't understand how anyone could want her, and I would rather see her dead._

_Leah will be gone soon my love, and then I can return to you and Edward, I count the minutes until I can see you both again, and be able to bring back meaning to both yours and the Cullen's life_

_Love the woman you really love, and who loves you back, Isabella Swan, soon to be Isabella Swan Black-Cullen._

"She has lost her mind", Jared growled, "you and Leah both told her that Leah is your imprint, she knows you'll kill her if Leah is harmed". "We need to go talk to the Cullen's", Sam said trying to stay calm". "I WANT THAT LEECH DEAD", Sue screamed while my dad and old Quil nodded in agreement.

"SILENCE", I screamed trying to get everyone to shut up so I could talk, "we will go see the Cullen's and explaine what has happened, they deserve to know and they may be able to help us find were Bella has taken Leah. Then we will search for my Leah, Bella will die for this, and if she has harmed Leah or our baby I swear that her death will be far worse than it already will be". Bella Swan has just messed up, no one , and I repeat NO ONE lays a hand on the woman I love, or our child.

**I hope you enjoy. Yes Bella has finilly lost it, and I hope the letter she sent Jacob does it's job and shows just how psyco Bella is in this story. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Amanda**


	26. Chapter 24

**I'd like to thank Alissa21, GothChiq80, ShadowCub, twimama77, brankel1, Shift the Wolf, RaveRaptar, oakcliff100, Wolftattoo, Hornet394, Miia90, and all my readers.**

**I am sorry that It's been a while since updating this story, but I was working on finishing two of my stories and starting two other's..**

**I added two new Twilight story's this morning, What he lost which is a Jasper story, and Becoming Visible which goes with When one door closed, and is Kim and Jared's story. **

**I am almost done with this story, and I have already decided that I will add one of my Charmed stories after I finish this one, but I need to work on it some more. I may go ahead and add it a little early since this one will be done soon. I don't want to have more than six stories that I'm working on at a time, but I may be making an exception.**

**I'm still sorry for any mistake's, I'm still working without Microsoft Work's.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Twenty Three

Edward's POV

Abigail and the twin's are becoming great adition's to our family. Abigail fits in perfectly, and we have all fallen in love with her twin's, espicilly Rosalie's. Thoes two have done something I never thought possible, they have brought out a nicer side of Rosalie, and we are all gratefull for that.

We are all taking it easy today, trying to forget all of the drama that has been around our family lately. Rosalie and Alice were upstairs playing with the twin's, Carlisle was in his study going over their medical record's to make sure nothing was wrong with them, and the rest of us were sitting around the kitchen, watching Esme cook for Gabriella and Gabriel.

I was talking to Emmett and Jasper when I heard the pack's thought's. Their thought's were frantic, they were thinking about Leah, and what Bella had done to her. I couldn't understand what she had done, but I could tell that it had to be bad because Jacob was thinking about any way he could make her suffer before killing her.

"What did she do", I asked the wolf's as they entered the house. "She kidnapped Leah", Jack said handing me a letter, "she left that on Leah's car, you need to read it, the letter involve's you". "WHAT THE HELL", I screamed after reading the letter, my reaction got all of my family's attention, causing Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle to run down the stair's to see what was happening, "SHE HAS LOST HER MIND. HOW CAN SHE THINK THAT EITHER OF US WOULD BE WILLING TO TAKE HER BACK AFTER ALL THAT SHE'S PUT US THROUGH, AND WHAT MAKE'S HER THINK THAT WE WOULD SHARE HER".

"Oh my", Esme said shocked, we all have realized that Bella has problem's, but none of us beside's Abigail would ever think she would be able to take her obsession this far. "Leah could protect hersel if she wasn't pregnect", Jacob said to us, "we have no problem killing Bella, but we need your help so that we can find Leah before Bella harm's her or our baby".

"Of course we'll help", I said looking at Abigail, "Abigail can sense what has happened in a place or to a person, she will be our best chance of finding Leah, if you will allow us in to La Push". "He's right", Abigail said, "I want to help, I like Leah".

"It's not a problem", Jacob said, "we're going to go back to La Push and tell our elder's what's going on, when you get there meet us at Leah's house". "Of course", Carlisle said, "we'll come down to La Push when we get Abigail's children taken care of, Rosalie and Esme will stay her and watch them while we are gone". "Thank you", Jacob said as he and the pack left, leaving us to get ready to help them hunt down Bella.

**I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	27. Chapter 25

**I'd like to thank twimama77, Shift the Wolf, ShadowCub, Hornet394, Alissa21, brankel1, Mz Coolbob, ABarbieStory, blockheadwriter, and all my readers.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating in the past few day's, I've been having some problem's and second thought's on some of my stories that are on here, and I haven't been feeling well. **

**I plan on only updating two stories a day for a while. I may go back to three a day, just depends on a lot of thing's.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty four

Jacob's POV

We were all gathered outside of the Clearwater's house waiting on Amigail Cullen to see what had happened to Leah. She was acting like the physic vampire does when she get's one of her vision's, but finilly she came to.

"Bella and two male vampire's were hidden in the wood's waiting on Leah" Abigail said breaking the silence, "Leah was walking to her car when Bella came behind her and hit her on head with a rock and knocked her unconsious, then they dragged her to the forest".

"How bad did It hurt Leah and the baby", Sue asked. "Nothing more than knocking her unconsious", Abigail answered, "it didn't seem to do any lasting damage to Leah or the baby, but I don't think that Bella knew that Leah's pregnect. I think that Bella took Leah somewhere in the wood's".

"Thank you Abigail", Dad said smiling at Abigail, we all started to like the Cullen's, espically Abigail since she defended Leah, and remind's all of us of our favorite she wolf.

"Have you seen anything Alice", Carlisle asked. "Abigail is right, they are in the wood's near the treaty line", Alice answered, "I can't say excatully where they are, but we should be able to find her if we search near the treaty line". "Let's go", I said walking to the wood's, while the pack and Cullen's followed me.

We started looking where the treaty line began, we stayed together instead of spliting up because Carlisle and I felt that we all should be there when Bella and the other vampire were found, I wasn't going to chance letting Bella do any harm to my Leah.

There was no way Bella was going to walk away this time, she kidnapped my imprint and that equal's death. There is no way I can allow Bella to remain alive just so she can come back later and try to harm someone I care about again.

We had been searching for about an hour when we found Leah's scent, we followed it and we finally found Leah and the two male vampire's. "Jacob, Edward I knew you would both come", Bella said walking in front of Leah, "have you missed me my loves".

**I hope you enjoyed. I know this is short, but this is a filler for the next few chapter's that will be the argument and fight between Bella. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	28. Chapter 26

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub, adescendingcadence, twimama77, Hornet394, brankel1, Alissa21, Charmedluv4ev, Shift the Wolf, Maximus05, and all my readers.**

****I want to go ahead and try to update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this weekend.****

****I have started my Charmed story, Shadow's Light, since I will be finished with this story soon.****

****I'm sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta or Microsoft Works.****

****I don't own twilight.****

Chapter Twenty Five

Jacob's POV

"I want my imprint back now Isabella", I said angerily. "That's no way to talk to the woman you love Jake", Bella said only pissing me off more, "you do love me, but Leah took you away from me. I know that once I get you away from her you will remember how much I mean to you, and we'll be happy again. I was wrong to let you go, I love and deserve both of you, and once I deal with Leah we can all be a family again, just the three of us and the Cullen's".

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP", I screamed angerily at Bella, I'm tired of dealing with her, "i DO NOT WANT YOU. Yea I loved you once, but you used me. I love Leah now, she's my soulmate, she never used me, all she's done is love me. Leah is my other half, while you are an insane bitch that I don't even want in my life, I will kill you tonight and I will not regret it because you mean nothing to me".

"My family and I don't wan't you either Isabella", Edward said trying to stay calm, "you lied to us and used us. Why would we want to have you in our family after all the drama you've forced upon us. You have killed innocent people, and we can't forgive that. We are siding with Jacob, Leah didn't do anything wrong, you are the one who did. You have became a monster Isabella, a monster that neither of us want anything to do with".

"NO, NO, YOUR WRONG", Bella screamed upset, "NO IT CAN'T BE, I WON't ALLOW IT". "It is true Bella", Carlisle said, "we all do not want anything to do with you, you have became a monster, I wish that my family had never met you".

"NO, YOU ALL LOVE ME, YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME", Bella screamed, we all knew that she has lost her mind, but I didn't think it was this bad. I don't know what caused Bella to act like this, but my guess is that she's a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to handle the word no.

**I hope you enjoy. Its short, but I wasn't going to update for a few days. Please Review, it gets me to update sooner.**

**Amanda**


	29. Chapter 27

**I'd like to thank twimama77, ShadowCub, Hornet394, rainingrainbowfroggies64, Alissa21, brankel1, Shinyzenith, Shift the Wolf, Wolftattoo, REJ424, Oakcliff100, iantaharkness4ever, and all my readers.**

**I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, but I've had a lot going on in my life. I will also most likly be moving in a few days, and I may not be able to update for a few days. I'm sorry, but hopefully I will get back soon.**

**I have had a few more story ideas, I may not have said this in this story before, but I have a very odd way of thinking, and it gives me many story ideas (I had six story ideas, none for Victorious, but I will be working on another one)**

**I am sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta, and I can't use Microsoft Works anymore.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter Twenty Six

Leah's POV

"Will you please shut up, your not helping yourself", Abigail said as she came from behind Carlisle to stand inbetween Edward and Jacob, "I don't see how they could ever love someone like you, but at one time they did, but not anymore. Your only hurting yourself by trying to hurt Leah, all this is doing is pissing Jacob off".

"You", Bella said shocked as she pointed to Abigail, "you can't be here, I killed you". "No you didn't, you turned me", Abigail said angerly, "I was walking home from my abusive boyfriends, I had to leave my children alone with hime because my mom pissed off her drug dealer and needed me to bail her out. He didn't kill her if you were wondering, she used her body to save herself. Sadly I owe you, the Cullen's found me after you left me in the ally. They found me and rescued me and my twins".

"I don't care", Bella said shakingly, a human wouldn't be able to tell that she was upset, but we could. "I figured that", Abigail replied, "only monster's don't care that they have ruined people's lives. It's clear why the men you love don't love you back anymore". "SHUT UP", Bella screamed moving towards me.

Bella hadn't harmed me since I had woken up, and I don't know if she was just walking towards me or if she was coming over here to hurt me, and Jacob, Edward, and Abigail reacted.

Jacob ran to me followed by Edward. Neither of them seemed worried about Bela. They both wanted to make sure that I'm ok, and they wanted to keep Bella from harming me. This seemed to shock Bella, she may be strong, but she knows that she doesn't stand a chance against both Edward and Abigail.

Abigail has seen Edward and Jacob running to me, so she went after Bella. Bella saw her comming her way and tried to stop her. Bella and Abigail fought for a few seconds and at first I thought that Bella might win, but after she hit Abigail a few times Abigail finilly got the upper hand. Abigail ripped Bella apart, then I noticed that the others had handeled the two male vampires. before long their remains were burning, and I was had been set free.

**I hope you enjoy. I know it's short, but I'm not done, I still have another chapter or two. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	30. Author's note 3

Author's note

Sorry, I know it's been a while but I had to move, and should be moving again soon, and I've had a lot going on in my life so I haven't been updating, but I plan on updating soon (if my computer will act right I hope to update next week).

I've had a lot of new story ideas, and for one of them I have a good idea but the couples arn't coming together so I will try to add a poll and hopefully your input will help.

The story is a five part story for twilight, it will begin about ten years before twilight, and will have Bree (she will be shy, and suffered from abuse. She will be human), and an o/c named Lindsey(she will be outgoing and loud, she is Bree's best friend and is dying).

The poll will be on who the main couples should be, the choices are

Emmett/Bree/Rosalie, Jasper/Lindsey/Alice

Emmett/Bree, Jasper/Lindsey, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Lindsey, Jasper/Bree, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Bree, Alice/Lindsey

Amanda

Emmett/Bree, Rosalie/Lindsey, Alice/Jasper


	31. Chapter 28

**I'd like to thank BabeRuthless1986, twimama77, brankel1, Hornet394, ShadowCub, Alissa21, JassiLovesMusic, Syrena Swift, Skye Clearwater, Runia Naiter, Maximillian77, DragonBoy, Maxin, joytiger, Stampiej, Rosealyn "Flinx" Roth, Ana, iluvnguys, reita189, Cutiepie1468, MCRxRoxx, rosebud, DaniLautner, Snapefreak, X169AJBX, Buzooka Zooka, AllieMalfoy143, Just A Reader90, LTree16, ReadingLover224, China's Firl, and all my readers.**

**Well it's been a while, I've had a lot of drama going on in my life, and am in need of a better computer, but thankfully all of that will get better soon and I should be getting a new computer by Febuary. I have the next chapters for all of my story almost done. This story will be finished soon (there's only two or three chapters left, but there will be a sequal about Edward and Abigail). I had planed on not adding another story after finishing this one until I finish one of my other six, but I have one that I want to start.**

**I put a poll on here earlier about one of my new story's, its going to be an Emmett/oc/Rosalie and Jasper/oc/Alice story, it will have six parts one before twilight and one after breaking dawn and a story for each book, it's the story I'm planning on putting on here when I finish this story.**

**I still don't have anything other than wordpad and no beta, but maybe I'll have less mistakes when I get my new computer.**

**I don't own twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter twenty-seven

Leah's POV

Someone has finally killed Bella Swan. I'm not sad that she's dead because that lunatic is finally out of my life, but I do feel bad for her father, he was the only one who loved her.

It was after Abigail had killed Bella that Jacob and Edward Cullen reached me. When Jacob got to me he took me in his arms and held me while Edward worked on getting me untied. After I was realeased I looked at the Cullen's and the pack and I can tell that they have all been worried about me.

After a few seconds I noticed that Jacob was running his hands over me, no matter where he would start his hands always ended up on my stomach. Normally I would have said something to him but I know he's been worried about me, and he like myself want's to be sure that out babys fine, but he shouldn't be so worried, the baby and I are both ok.

"Are you ok", Abigail asked as the Cullen's and the pack surrouned me, Jacob, Edward, and Abigail. "Sure", I answered, " she didn't get the chance to hurt me physically, but I think she wanted to drive me crazy first". "How's my niece or nephew", Seth asked as he came over and sat beside me. " Fine", I said smiling as I hugged my baby brother, " I am hungry though, and there is a chance I have some scraches, but I'll be fine when I get home".

"Let's get out of here", Jacob said picking me up so that he could carry me home, "guy's go ahead and tell the elder's we found Leah". "Abigail and I will walk back with you two", Edward said as the pack left, "the rest of our family will return home to the twin's, but it may be in your best interest if you had someone from our family with you in case there's anyone from the volturi still around". "Thanks", Jake said, "Carlisle can you come take a look at Leah, she seem's fine but I don't want to take any chances".

"Of course", Carlisle said, "I'll return home with my family and get my bag then I will come over". "Thanks Carlisle", I said over Jake's shoulder as Jacob started carring me towards La Push and Abigail and Edward followed, "Edward I'm sorry Bella was insane".

"Thank you Leah", Edward said smiling at me, " I am just glad that I found all of this out now instead of later, and I am also glad that she didn't get the chance to hurt you". "Thanks Eddie", I said smirking at Abigail whild Edward gave me an irritated look for calling him Eddie. "I still can't get over the fact that you and Jacob both were once in love with her", Abigail said , "you both could have done so much better, hell Jacob you did do better".

"Jake I think I've met my long lost sister", I joked smiling at Abigail, "I know you have a hard time dealing with me and you may not survive the both of us, so when you leave I will still allow you visitation rights after I give birth". "Leah", Jake said trying not to laugh. "Bella wasn't always like this", Edward said getting serious as we finally got close enough to my house that we could see it, "and if she has always been that much of a monster then she hid it well, no one could have guessed that she was this messed up".

"I did", I replied as Edward opened the front door so that Jake could carry me to the couch, "Rosalie saw it, and Abigail knew from the moment that she saw her that she was bad news, but I have to admit Bella hid it well. I believe that the only reason the three of us noticed something was off about her is because we can see fakeness a mile away".

"No one could have guessed that Bella would take it this far", Jake said as he lifted my head and sat so that my upper half was laying on him, "If I would have known that this was going to happen I would have never became Bella's friend". "What about the volturi", I asked Edward, "Bella mentioned that the two red eyed vampires that were with her were members of the volturi, and that there leader wanted me for himself. Will the volturi attack us now that Bella has failed".

"No I do not think that they will try to attack again", Edward answered, "Leah you are a very unique person, and the volturi's leader Aro likes to collect unique people. I believe that Aro does want you to become a member of his guard, but he has tried to kidnapp you once and has not only failed but he lost Felix and Demetri who were both important members of his guard. Carlisle was once a member of the volturi and is still a friend of Aro and he is not happy about all of this so I believe because of that Aro won't try attacking again, espicilly when he realizes that we will be protecting you".

"We've got your back", Abagail said handing me a plate of food, how she know I was starving I don't know, "Jacob take care of her, we are going to go I love you guys but there's two children at home who are missing me right now. We will be seeing you soon".

"Bye Edward, Abigail", Jake said as he watched me eat. "I'm fine Jake", I said after Edward and Abigail had left, "Bella didn't hurt me". "I was so worried Lee", Jake said, "I can't lose you Lee, it would be the death of me". "I'm not going anywhere Jake", I said smiling at Jake, and I mean it. I love Jake and no one will ever take me away from him again, neither of us would allow it.

**This story's almost over and that's sad. I hope you enjoyed the update, I hope to update my other story's in the next few day's. Please Review. **

**Amanda**


	32. Chapter 29

**I'd like to thank China's girl, twimama77, ShadowCub, LilMissxPunkprincess, Joytiger, brankel1, LTree16, MsBeezy625, IRunWithTheWolverz, AnnechanB, leeleebwater, Dragonbby, and all my readers**

**I just added another story called Come What May and will be adding one called Fix What's Broken either early this morning, or later tonight. I added these two because this one only has one chapter left after this one, and I have four on here that I am worried about, and I don't plan on stopping them but I won't be updating them as often as the others.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta, and what I use to type this on doesn't correct me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter twenty eight

Jacob's POV

"Everything looks good", Carlisle said as he got ready to leave, "I still suggest that you both take it easy for the next few day's. Leah, stress isn't good for the baby, and what Bella has put you both through was horrible, I think rest would do you both some good".

"Thank's Carlisle", I said as he left. "Leah", Seth said happily as he the pack, and the imprints came rushing through the door, "I've missed you sis". "I missed you to", Leah said smiling at her brother as he sat on the other side of her, "so what did I miss".

"Emily's gone", Angela said, "she wasn't happy about it but she's gone, and Billy is going to help Sam get over the imprint". "Finally", Leah said happily, "which means that I can finally tell you what I have on her. Sam Emily cheated on you four time's with her ex from Macah".

"What", Sam said angerly. "That's why she was so afrail of you", I asked shocked. "Oh no, I told her that if she messed with me that I would make the other side of her face look like the mauled side", Leah said, "but I found out that she was cheating with her ex from Macah about a week before Jacob imprinted on me, I wanted to say something but at the time no one would have listened to me, and afterwards I didn't tell you because I knew that Sam wouldn't believe me and say I was just jealous".

"She really was just playing me", Sam asked Leah sadly, he may not love her anymore, but he did love her once even if it was forced love. "That's Emily for you", Leah said sadly, "she uses what she can to get what she want's. When I asked her why she said that she only accepted the imprint because I loved you, she used you to hurt me".

"I'm glad your ok Leah, I'm sorry for everything I've put you though", Sam said before leaving. "He'll be ok", I said to the pack, "we'll help him get over her". "Good", Seth said, "I never liked Emily, I only put up with her because she's family and because Lee loved her".

"Good ridence", Paul said as the pack left, "take care Leah, we almost lost you once, we don't want to be put through that again". "I feel loved", Leah said as she got up and started walking to our room, while I followed her.

"You should", I said as we laid on her bed, "we all were so worried baby, I don't think I'd survive having to be put though almost losing you again". "I love you Jake". Leah said before falling asleep. "I love you to babe", I said kissing her head and I watched her sleep, thankful that sheand the baby's are ok, and that they are mine.

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to have the pack see Leah before the last chapter, and I thought you should know what Leah did to Emily. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	33. Chapter 30

**I want to thank twimama77, brankel1, tomfeltonlover1997, , ScissorsAndCupcakes, Shift the Wolf, max artemis potter, lovinglife2010, Orange Chicken Love, ChristinaAguileraFan, DANI BLACK, SweetNaughty, IBTeri, brittanylee.k, Fear The Baby-Blue Cloud, Vannah123, brentsgir18, heartsgirl, Nnikkipooo, TheCatTheWall, Blackwater333, mynameisSABRINA, She is brighter, kattenalice, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHun ey, serendipity and discord, ccljohnson19, Iluvyeachick, Nnikkipooo, and all my readers.**

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to add this but I have had severe writers block on this and I got this up when I finally wrote a version that I was happy with.**

**I don't have a beta.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine/Epilogue

Leah's POV

Two years later

Sometimes I forget that two years ago I was miserable, because It's hard to believe that I could have been that bitter and unhappy when my life is so happy and full of joy now.

The aftermath of Bella's death wasn't easy on any of us. The Cullen's had to fake Bella's death for her family's sake and it broke Charlie's heart. Her death may have helped Charlie and my mom to grow even closer but it broke my heart to see how tore up Charlie was over his selfish daughter behavior.

It's shocking how much has changed over the years, the pack and the Cullen's are now allies, and I am best friends with Abigail and Rosalie Cullen. We even each other out which makes me and Rose nicer to our family's, which makes the pack and the Cullen boy's happy.

A month after Bella's death I married Jacob. It wasn't a big wedding, the pack, Cullen's, and our closest friends. There Sam met the woman he is happily married to today; she's Jake's cousin and makes him happy. We all love her, except for Emily but she's just jealous that Sam was able to move on.

Six months after Bella was killed I gave birth to twins. Sarah Mae Black and Harry Grey Black were premature, Carlisle believes that the stress that I suffered at the beginning of my pregnancy caused this but they were both healthy.

Sarah and Harry are the pride and joy of the pack. Harry is destined to take his father's place when he grows up, and the elders believe that Sarah will follow in my footsteps and become a member of the future pack.

There's nothing in this world that I could ask for that would make my life better. I have everything that I have always wanted, and once thought that I had lost. I have the man I love, I am a mother, and the people that I once hated are not the best friends a wolf girl could ask for. I have my happily ever after.

**Sorry for it being short, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and no flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
